


Remnants

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Inspired by All Too Human [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Project Freelancer, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Sequel toRedemption, a work inspired by agent_florida'sAll Too Humanseries. This work andRedemptiontake place after agent_florida'sTransgressions,Locks and KeysandLove and Logic.Agent Washington's agents live peacefully in Valhalla with the Reds, Blues and some old friends. They run recovery missions for Charon Industries, train together and make a happy family. When an old enemy arises and new ones emerge, how will their family cope with love and loss?
Relationships: AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church/Agent Washington, Agent Florida/Chi, Agent Florida/Pi, Agent Florida/Xi, Agent Maine/Sigma, Agent North Dakota/ETA, Agent North Dakota/Iota, Agent North Dakota/Theta, Agent Washington/Beta, Agent Washington/Delta, Agent Washington/Epsilon, Agent Washington/Omega, Agent Washington/Omicron, Agent Washington/Phi, Agent Washington/Psi, Agent Washington/Sigma, Agent Washington/Zeta, Alpha | Leonard Church Jr./Epsilon | Eddie Church/Zeta | Zeke, Beta | Ben/Omicron | Mike/Omega | Owen, Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Agent Washington, Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Agent Washington/Agent North Dakota
Series: Inspired by All Too Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572661
Kudos: 5





	1. Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the A.I. fragments of Project Freelancer are human sleeper agent child soldiers who are issued to the Freelancer Agents who become their handlers. The Greek-lettered Agents' programming is activated when they are bedded by their Freelancer handlers, and this was part of the Project's design. The Greek-lettered Agents were tortured and trained throughout childhood to be unstoppable soldiers and to love and desire their Freelancers unconditionally. Essentially, they were brainwashed into needing sex from their Freelancers. This is all part of agent_florida's work and I am using his/her/their ideas in this AU of _Transgressions_ and the series _All Too Human_. In this work, the Freelancers have the legal right and responsibility to give their Greek-lettered Agents sex (even the underaged ones) because they have a deep need for it due to their programming. I am not trying to romanticize or eroticize underage sex and I do not approve of it in the real world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omicron and Beta make it official. Omega joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sex, mentions of rough sex, drugged sex, adult language in every chapter and pre-existing brainwashing.

  


  


Phi is still thin. He's been medically cleared for the field and will be joining Wash, Epsilon, Zeta, Delta, Beta and Psi on missions. Even so, the others worry about him. He may be at fighting weight, but his ribs are still easy to see, and his waist is skinny. 

Wash thinks he's just sexy, and he isn't worried for Phi's health. He always did like thin younger guys, and Charon's medical staff cleared him for action, so he figures he must be okay. Epsilon used to be that skinny and he was mostly somewhat competent in the field if you disregarded his marksmanship. Epsilon is still somewhat thin, but his lean muscles bulge a bit, years of strength training with Zeta and then Zeta and Beta having formed his body differently than it was when he was sixteen. And Phi is only fifteen, so he has years ahead of him to grow muscles. 

Omega is still skinny too, but he's eating a lot more. Strangely though, he doesn't gain much weight. Delta notes that Omega is two inches taller than he was when he first joined Wash's family, and suggests it's likely his body is utilizing the nutrition rather than storing it. At least he's not emaciated anymore. Neither of them are. Everyone's happy about that. 

Phi would want to gain extra weight to not remind his brother agents of the day they found the room full of cages holding starving decommissioned Academy graduates. He was always worried that when his brothers look at his body, all they would see is the tragedy he came from instead of the person he is, but they never treated him like that, even if Beta and Epsilon did seem sad when they look at him now and then. Everyone remembers the agents they couldn't save and Phi often takes extra time in the shower, somehow feeling he can never escape the smell of death.

But his body has always been slender, and it's just part of who he is. And knowing how much Wash is turned on by his body keeps him from trying to gain much weight. He loves that Wash loves him, knows that Wash would love him no matter how he looks, but he also loves being able to push his buttons by nothing but his appearance. 

He finishes looking over his body in the mirror and turns to Zeta who is redoing his hair for the fourth time in a row.

"You know you don't have to use that much pomade, right?" says Phi.

"Of course I do! If I don't, I can't restyle it later with the same pomade. Field-styling is in right now! I just want to look hot every time I take off my helmet."

"You always look hot, Zee. Especially with helmet hair."

"Thanks, but the pomade is a must. What if there's an impromptu occasion?"

"We're just racing the Blues around the canyon. It's not something you're going to lose at."

"Exactly, and when the photo goes off to show the winner, I want to look a-maze-ing!"

"You'll still have your helmet on," says Phi.

"Oh shit! I need to polish my helmet!" says Zeta and he quickly finishes his current spiking before running off to the armory, towel forgotten. Phi takes a minute to enjoy the view as Zeta runs off and thanks whatever powers might be that he is attracted to men. It would be tough to be in love with Wash but straight like Omicron is. But if Omicron is any indication, being straight wouldn't keep him from having sex with the man he's in love with. He ponders their predicament. Eight agents, all in love with one man. It's amazing he has time for all of them, but he's always been on a strict schedule, enforcing training routines that let him have them one or two at a time, giving them the one-on-one attention they need. It's worse when North and Florida have to go out of town and he has six more agents to take care of, but that is only once a month at most and only for a few days.

The only other Freelancers in the canyon are Hawaii and California and neither of them were ever approved to handle Greek-lettered Agents. California's brain damage means he doesn't have the capacity to take care of an agent's needs, plus being asexual means he doesn't give the kind of attention that Greek-lettered Agents require due to their programming. 

Hawaii doesn't have that problem. The boy is a slut, but he's too much of a party boy to have the responsibility necessary to care for an agent. At least Florida and North help out with training and encouragement. Wash can be a bit of a hard-ass, and North and Florida are both very paternal, giving praise often and looking out for everyone. Wash punishes insubordination and incompetence, but North and Florida gently give advice on how to do better and never yell. Between the three of them they've got a pretty balanced extended family, but Phi would rather be Wash's agent any day. 

He figures he has time before the race to jerk off in the shower, but Beta comes in and pushes him against the wall. He knows what the muscular agent wants and gladly rotates his hips for easy access while Beta enthusiastically slicks him up with gun oil.

"I want you, Phi."

"It seems everyone does these days. Did you think you'd be fucking me in the locker room when you rescued me?"

"Not really, but I hoped. I did always like you."

"So I take it the kids aren't available."

"Baby boy and rugrat are busy with Delta doing some kind of I.T. training. I think they're learning how to infiltrate encrypted locks. I got bored waiting for them, and you are oh so scrumptious, Phi."

"Not so bad yourself, you charmer. You gonna stick it in or just use your fingers all day?"

"Hey, if you want a rough fuck, go talk to Wash. I'm all about the prep."

"Because he never gives you any?"

"What can I say? That kind of treatment makes a man think. Just bend over and don't complain."

"I'm all yours, Ben."

"God, I love you Phillippe," says Beta as he starts to push his cock into his brother agent. They both moan as all twelve inches slowly make their way inside and then Beta is sensual as ever. Phi doesn't come easy from anal stimulation, but he loves it all the same. The constant affection of his handler and brother agents is a welcome balm to his PTSD. Nothing takes his terror away and his mind to the present like getting fucked by Beta or Wash. They're both so big it's like nothing else exists.

Beta fucks him for an hour and by then they're both exhausted. "You ready to run around the canyon?" asks Beta.

"No fucking way," says Phi. 

"Don't curse," says Wash as he walks in to the locker room. "And you're running whether you like it or not. You shouldn't have spent all morning fucking if you weren't going to have the energy for training."

"Why don't we compromise?" asks Phi. "We'll _walk_ around the canyon."

"No. You won't," says Wash.

"Power walk?" says Phi.

"Warmer but still cold," says Wash.

"Jog slowly?" says Phi.

"Isn't that what power walking is?" asks Beta.

"It's different," Phi assures him.

"You two are _sprinting_ ," says Wash. "I know you can do it and you will. That's an order. Drink some electrolytes if you need to but do it. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir," they say in unison.

"That's better. Now who wants to suck my cock before we get started? Beta?"

"I'll do it!" says Phi.

"Fine. Beta you get to lick my balls while Phi gets my cock. Sound fair?"

"Yes, Sir!" says Beta enthusiastically. "Can we do that _before_ you shower?"

Wash grins. "Sure, Bennie. Now, get on your knees, both of you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Zeta and Epsilon end up tying the race, Zeta with his natural speed and Epsilon with his speed enhancement unit. And as much as Beta and Phi are exhausted, Omega comes in second to last place with Omicron. They blame their shorter legs, but Wash says they need to stretch better and drink electrolytes to keep from getting as sore. Tucker brings up the rear, thoroughly out of shape. Wash tells him he'll train him, but Tucker's exact words are, "Fuck you, dickhole!"

Then Wash spends some private time with Delta while Psi tries to teach Yoga and meditation to the others. Epsilon helps with postures, knowing Yoga himself, but his memories keep him from achieving a peaceful mind during meditation. Then Beta takes everyone through strength training before Omicron and Phi advise on stealth tactics. Beta has the hardest time with stealth, being the most heavy footed of Wash's agents, but he's learning the other techniques of it well. He can draw his firearms as silently as anyone and already knows all of the hand gestures for communicating silently in the field. They try a quick simulation, four on four trying to outstealth each other, but Wash ruins it by walking in and giving away their positions to have a family meeting. 

They just got their new equipment in: high density lockdown foam ammunition. It's perfect for training exercises and dissolves in fifteen minutes. It's also safe, which means they can do simulation battles without the risk of injury. Wash shows them the crates that came in the mail and everyone helps sort the foam ammunition together and take inventory. They package ammunition to send to the other teams in the canyon and put the rest in the armory.

Wash claims Epsilon and Zeta that night, leaving Psi, Delta and Phi to share one queen sized bed and Beta, Omega and Omicron to share the other. Phi loves being everyone's bottom even more than Beta does and moans in delight as Delta and Psi make passionate love to him. Meanwhile, Wash is getting extremely rough with Epsilon and Zeta just like they like. And though Beta bottoms for almost everyone else, he tops Omega and looks forward to topping Omicron when the time comes. Omicron has finally conceded that that's something he wants, and Beta couldn't be happier about it. He's always wanted to make love to his beloved rugrat.

Wash agreed to supervise them doing that the next night, and though they're both a little nervous, Omega sets them both at ease, assuring Omicron how tender and careful Beta is and assuring Beta he'll please Omicron if he does it with him like he does it with Omega.

Beta embraces them both for the night, cuddling his baby boy and rugrat against his chest as they sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta is disappointed when Omicron takes the pills. He wanted their first time to be all natural, but Omicron insists that he wants to experience sex with Beta as if he's really gay. The aphros will help a lot with that and certainly maximize Omicron's pleasure, but Beta feels conflicted about it. That doesn't stop him from taking a dose himself to even the playing field and a dose of the blue pills Wash gives him to help his performance and repetition of performances. 

Wash is grinning the whole time. He's been looking forward to watching his boys make love for months and he knows how much Beta values the opportunity to top, how much he values Omicron as a person and a lover and how much he values Wash's pleasure. 

The three of them are in the king sized bed of the master bedroom of Gray Base. The only light in the room is from the holograms of their family on the nightstands and dressers. The agents seem to glow under the luminescence and their unique eyes seem to glow even more, Beta's glowing light brown and sky blue and Omicron's glowing a beautiful pale blue. 

Once all the pills have kicked in, Beta rubs his throbbing erection against Omicron's leg, but Omicron quickly moves to wrap his lips around the twelve inch cock and start sucking. Beta moans in pleasure and can't help but pump his dick across those luscious lips and soft tongue, teasing the boy's throat. Wash is next to them masturbating with the gun oil and the slick rhythmic sound complements the slurping of Omicron's lips perfectly as Beta starts to moan louder. 

Beta can't help but fuck Omicron's mouth until he comes, gushing down Omicron's soft throat. Omicron loves his man-crush's spunk and drinks it all up greedily. 

Then Omicron is climbing Beta like a tree and rubbing his anus on Beta's dickhead, and lubed but unprepped, Omicron slides onto Beta's cock, making him huff and pant at the intensity of the sensation. 

"Rugrat! Take it easy! We have all night!"

"But I want you _now!_ Fuck me, Ben!"

"Do it," says Wash. "He's ready. Just be gentle and passionate like you always are and he'll be fine."

"Yes, Sir," says Beta. He tries to gently bury his length in Omicron, but Omicron has other ideas. He starts pounding himself on Betas dick until he's bottomed out before kissing Beta passionately and writhing on his cock, rolling his hips and moving back and forth. Beta goes with it, making passionate love to his beloved thirteen-year-old rugrat and comes in no time, gushing his come inside of an insatiable Omicron who just. Keeps. Going.

Beta's suffering from overstimulation, but Omicron takes no heed, and it doesn't take long for Beta to be back in the game. He turns them over so that Omicron is on his back and begins fucking him a little more enthusiastically, Omicron moans, begs and pleads for 'more', 'harder' and 'don't stop', and Beta happily obliges.

They make love for hours and Wash gives instructions now and then, making sure they don't hurt each other and enjoying watching his boys fornicate. When they're all tired out, it's dawn the next morning and compassionately, Wash lets them skip training for the day so they can sleep and recover. 

They deserve it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


At lunch the next day, Omicron proudly pronounces, "It's official! Beta is my _boyfriend_!!!"

His brother agents cheer for them and Beta uncharacteristically blushes. They'd just made it official minutes ago when they first woke up, and they both agreed on the next part.

" _And_ ," says Omicron, "we want Omega to be our boyfriend too."

"Fuck yes!" screams Omega. "Absolutely! I am your new boyfriend!"

The three of them hug and kiss as their brother agents clap for them and Beta sits Omega on his lap, eating from the same plate with Omicron stealing bites next to them. 

"I'm very happy for you," says Wash. "But I gotta say, I saw this coming a mile away."

"I think we all did," says Phi.

"Even so, it is good to hear you have finally made such a commitment," days Delta.

"Does this mean they're off limits," asks Zeta.

"That's up to them," says Wash. "No one can fuck Omicron but me and Bennie, but you are all free to play with each other as far as I'm concerned. I only ask that you respect their boundaries."

"I'm good with us being fucked by our brothers," says Beta.

"Me too," says Omega.

"I love the affection," says Omicron. "I'm only into Beta, Wash and Omega, but if anyone wants to rim me, I'm game anytime."

"It's settled then," says Beta, "We are boyfriends in an open polyamorous relationship with our brothers and handler."

"Good," says Wash. "Now who wants to fill me in on the training schedule today? I missed this morning."

"Because you couldn't get enough of my ass," says Epsilon seductively. "All that pent up energy from last night and who do you fuck? Me!"

"Epsilon, there is no such thing as enough of your ass. Besides, I didn't want to intrude too much. Last night was very special for Omicron and Beta."

"Well, I for one am romantically open to having a boyfriend," says Phi. "Any takers?"

"Phillippe, you're everyone's boyfriend," says Psi.

"He's right," says Zeta.

"Affirmative," says Delta.

"So I'll take that as a 'no'?" asks Phi.

"We are all saying 'yes'," says Delta.

"So I have to choose?" asks Phi.

"No," says Epsilon, "it means all of us love you that way and we have romantic commitments to you and each other."

"So everyone's my boyfriend?" asks Phi.

"Everyone here, slim," says Beta.

"Nice!" says Phi.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Agent Washington : 39
> 
> Epsilon : 19
> 
> Zeta : 6 (clone, physically 19)
> 
> Delta : 24
> 
> Psi : 22
> 
> Beta : 23
> 
> Phi : 15
> 
> Omicron : 13
> 
> Omega : 13
> 
> Agent Florida : 42
> 
> Pi : 24
> 
> Chi and Xi : 13
> 
> Agent North Dakota : 40
> 
> Eta and Iota : 20
> 
> Theta: 21
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> Armor Enhancements:  
> ____________________
> 
> Agent Washington (Wash, David):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Cloaking Unit
> 
> Epsilon (E, Eddie):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Speed Enhancement Unit
> 
> Zeta (Z, Zeke):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Adaptive Camouflage Unit
> 
> Delta (Δ, Derek):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Overshield Unit
> 
> Psi (Ψ, Sam):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Strength Enhancement Unit
> 
> Beta (Β, Ben):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Strength Enhancement Unit
> 
> Omicron (Ο, Mike):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Cloaking Unit
> 
> Phi (Φ, Phillippe)  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Cloaking Unit
> 
> Omega (Ω, Owen)  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> Speed Enhancement Unit
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Agent North Dakota (North, Justin):  
> Overshield Unit  
> Adaptive Camouflage Unit
> 
> Theta (Θ, Thom):  
> Hologram Projection Unit  
> Overshield Unit
> 
> Eta (Η, Evan):  
> Speed Enhancement Unit
> 
> Iota (Ι, Ivan):  
> Adaptive Camouflage Unit
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Agent Florida (Florida, Butch):  
> Strength Enhancement Unit
> 
> Pi (Π, Peter)  
> Hologram Projection Unit  
> Overshield Unit
> 
> Xi (Ξ, Xander):  
> Advanced Healing Unit 
> 
> Chi (Χ, Chameron):  
> Overshield Unit 
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Alpha (A, Lenny L. Church):  
> Advanced Healing Unit  
> EMP Unit
> 
> Agent California (Michael J. Caboose):  
> Strength Enhancement Unit
> 
> Agent Hawaii (Franklin D. Donut):  
> Adaptive Camouflage Unit  
> Strength Enhancement Unit


	2. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an emergency on the _Staff of Charon_ , and Wash and his team are called to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence, character death and vague depictions of blood/gore.

  


  


The alarms are blaring on the _Staff of Charon_. Upsilon, Tau and the new Sigma reinforce the door with multiple layers of holographic locks. As the oldest, they feel it's their responsibility to protect the FUÞARK agents. They have the smallest ones hide in the cabinets and the rest in the supply closet. There are no weapons in the medical containment room they've been staying in, but the three Greek Agents arm themselves with scalpels and syringes. 

Then, there's a pounding on the door. It's not a knock – someone or some _thing_ is trying to break in. The door is eight inches of solid titanium, so the agents are somewhat confident the door won't be broken easily, but if it is, the holographic locks in place will do no good. 

There's shooting outside the door. They recognize the sound as automatic assault rifles and think they've been saved, but there's a lot of blood curdling screams and explosions and the guns fall silent. 

Then the pounding on the door gets more fierce and suddenly it's ripped from its hinges, flying into the room. The Greek Agents had already moved aside, anticipating the calamity, and they assess the hostile target before them.

It's a large man in a full suit of white armor, but it isn't the standard SPARTAN or MJOLNIR armor. It has a semi-domed gold visor and the man is carrying a menacing weapon. As the Greek Agents assess the unique armament, they see three barrels that appear to be similar to assault rifle and sniper rifle barrels, as well as a larger barrel that appears to be a small cannon, all mounted to a huge, wickedly curved blade like something out of a horror movie.

Upsilon throws a scalpel, hitting the weak spot of the suit in the neck, but it lodges there without any signs of blood. Then, the large man attacks, using the wicked blade of his weapon to decapitate Upsilon in one smooth motion. He growls in a guttural purr, but no words come out. Even so, Sigma and Tau know the meaning behind the growl – cooperate and you won't die like Upsilon. 

The large man shoulders his weapon and pulls out a pistol grabbing Tau by the neck and holding it to his head. The semi-domed helmet glares at Sigma and Sigma looks fearfully to the supply closet before his training kicks in and he realizes his mistake. The large man positions himself behind Sigma and kicks him toward to closet, gesturing with his pistol before emphasizing his aim at Tau's head. 

Sigma knocks on the closet door before opening it, revealing the FUÞARK agents in hiding, except for Tyr and Maðr who have hidden in the back. The large man gestures with his pistol again before returning his aim to Tau's head. The message is clear. Do as he says or Tau will die. When the FUÞARK agents come out of the room, the large man looks to the back. The hidden FUÞARK agents aren't as hidden as they think, their heavy breathing giving their positions away. 

The large man puts away his pistol and throws Tau aside just long enough to draw his bladed rifle and fill the back of the closet with bullet holes, killing Tyr and Maðr. Then, in a flash, he grabs Tau again and draws his pistol, returning it to its position at Tau's head. 

He begins to lead the lettered agents from the room, but Þurs attempts to attack him. The man throws Tau aside again to draw his bladed rifle and fills the center of Þurs' abdomen with bullet holes, creating a cavity where he quickly launches a grenade from the canon. The grenade explodes inside Þurs and blasts his body apart, raining the room with blood. 

Seeing what opposition to the man means, the terrified agents follow the large man from the room and down the corpse littered corridor to the corpse littered hangar where he loads then into a ship and takes off.

Only Sól, Dæg and Rad remain, hiding in the cabinets even after help arrives.

They have no idea if the enemy that killed their brother agents will return.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The Chairman calls Wash directly. Wash usually receives his orders through a Charon Industries liaison, but this time, the Chairman wants to speak to him personally.

"Agent Augustus Manning has escaped prison," says the Chairman.

"But you're going to find him, right?" says Wash.

"Actually, _you're_ going to find him. He's already been to the _Staff of Charon_ , murdered thirty-two staff members, eight pilots, one hundred and fifty-seven security guards, and four sleeper agents."

"The agents we rescued?!" exclaims Wash.

"Yes. Upsilon, Tyr, Maðr and Þurs. Rad, Sól and Dæg were hiding in supply cabinets but the other six agents, including Tau and Sigma were taken. We believe he is attempting to rebuild the Meta now that his other agents are gone. Michael O'Malley is also missing from custody and we believe he is with Manning."

"Shit! Where do we start?"

"We followed the energy signature of their escape vessel to Sidewinder. It's the last known location of the Alpha on file. We both of course know that Alpha is not there, but Manning may be looking for him. There is a Freelancer base there that he may decide to use. It would certainly be one he would know about."

"Sidewinder is a big place to search."

"Start with the Freelancer facility. We may have other leads by then. But the missing agents propose a problem. They all have inactive programming. If Manning manages to activate their programming, they will obey him in all things. If that happens, it will be a mission of elimination and not recovery."

"How long ago was this?"

"Eight hours ago."

"Then he will have already tried."

"'Tried'?"

"In order for the programming to be activated, both the Freelancer and the lettered agent have to have an orgasm within two minutes and twenty-five seconds of each other during anal penetrative fornication. If the agents are too terrified to orgasm and also too terrified to disobey him, he may not realize that their programming isn't active."

"And you believe Manning doesn't know this?"

"I only know because Delta is a master hacker. Chances are Maine never had access to that information."

"I see. Then luck may be on our side. You have full permission to activate programming in the field if you believe it will assist in recovery. For now, we are sending transport that will take you to the teleporter nexus. We have ships stationed around Sidewinder already, so you will have extraction and medical evacuation available if necessary. Do your job, Agent Washington. Bring anything you think will assist you in apprehending or eliminating Agent Manning. The Meta must not be reformed."

"Understood, Chairman. I'll ready my team."

"You won't be alone. We have troops waiting to assist if your team is neutralized or incapacitated. But Manning's most recent performance proves that troops aren't enough. Only another Freelancer can take him down for good."

"Yes, Chairman. My team and I will do everything we can to bring Agent Main and O'Malley to justice."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta is worried. 

Agent Maine is profoundly formidable in and of himself, but if he has O'Malley back and potentially another six sleeper agents, there is almost no chance of bringing them down without losing 2.2 lives of their own agents, even with their armor enhancements. Delta has run the numbers in his head again and again. They need as many agents as possible to eliminate Maine and O'Malley. And two agents in Valhalla Canyon have extensive experience with Agent Maine.

Recruiting Eta and Iota is no easy task. Neither of them want anything to do with Maine, especially if he's reforming the Meta. But North Dakota insists they do something and he commands all three of his agents to come with him to accompany Wash and his team. With the thirteen of them, they might stand a chance. Florida and his agents will remain in the canyon to protect Alpha. If Maine manages to integrate him into the Meta, all hope is lost. Alpha is the perfect soldier.

Delta reruns the numbers in his head. The most probable outcome is 1.6 lives lost on their teams. He is certain at least one of them will die and he is fearful for it. Unfortunately, the best case scenario is for North or Wash to die, sending their agents into battle trance. With active battle trances, they have a 99.8% chance of eliminating the Meta. Delta wonders if losing a brother agent would activate the battle trance. Statistically, he certainly hopes so.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Packing their mission bags is a tedious process. Delta itemizes what each agent will need for maximum advantage and has every agent carry five portable healing units despite having advanced healing units in their armor. He says they may need them if they have to rescue the missing agents or each other should the penultimate worst occur. 

Omicron and Omega will be staying at home to provide logistical support and guard the base. They have all the supplies they need to either fight off intruders or conceal themselves. Wash isn't willing to risk them being taken by Agent Maine. Wash wants them in their armor during all waking hours as a precaution. Florida, Alpha, California, Xi, Chi, Pi and Hawaii will be in the canyon in case anything happens, and Wash is pretty sure everyone at Valhalla will be safe. Now that everyone, including Phi, Omega, California and Hawaii, have armor enhancements, Wash feels mostly confident in them. With Omicron's cloaking unit and Omega's speed unit, they should be able to hide and flee from danger if they can't fight. 

The transport vessel shows up all too soon and the agents say bye to their loved ones in the canyon before heading for the teleporter nexus. 

They have no clue what they'll find on Sidewinder, if anything, but the possibility of losing an agent again haunts Wash and North to death.

Soon they'll be facing their old ally and worst enemy.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	3. Sidewinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North, Wash and their teams go to find Agent Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood and gore, non-consensual anal sex and potential character death.

  


  


Sidewinder is cold.

Even with the insulation in their suits, the frigid weather of the ice planet slows their progress to the Freelancer facility. Phi suggests they all get under the thermal blankets and fuck him to stay warm, but Delta points out that they'd have to remove their armor – exposing them to the elements and removing their primary defense against attack – thwarting Phi's plot of getting a good dicking before battle. 

When they make it to the facility it all seems quiet, but then a familiar laugh sets Delta, Theta, Eta and Iota at full alert. They've all been severely traumatized by the source of that laugh.

They split into three teams, Epsilon, Zeta and Beta on one team, Wash with Delta, Phi and Psi on another and North with Theta, Eta and Iota on another. They comb the base for O'Malley and North's team finds a naked FUÞARK agent with his eyes ripped out. North rushes to the agent and throws up his dome shield around himself and his team. Eta gets to work hooking a healing unit up to the blind agent, and Iota calls for medical extraction. A disgusting crunching comes from a dark corner of the room and Theta, recognizing the sound of an eyeball being chewed has North drop his dome shield long enough for Theta to rush the edge of the room, firing his assault rifle over the entire vicinity until he hears something break and the sound stop. After he activates his helmet lights, he sees a bullet-riddled recording device. 

It was a rouse.

Suddenly, Theta is rushed by a FUÞARK agent who engages in melée, using two sabers to cut at the weak points in Theta's armor at the shoulders and neck. Unlike Wash's agents, Theta doesn't have a built in healing unit. He has holograms and an overshield. He uses his overshield which blasts the FUÞARK agent backwards as it expands. The FUÞARK agent flees and North drops his shield to give chase, knowing that Theta will protect Eta and Iota. Only Theta doesn't give up. He's incensed by the thought of O'Malley and runs in the other direction to find the serial killer who took his eyes, injuries forgotten.

Without an overshield, Eta and Iota quickly carry the blind agent out of the facility to the landing pad where they wait for medical extraction.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash finds a blast door with holographic locks. He and Phi go invisible to get an advantage and look for attack while Psi and Delta get the door open. 

What they find inside is a gory mess. 

Sigma and two of the FUÞARK agents are all chained from the ceiling and missing body parts. One of the FUÞARK agents has huge lacerations all over his body that have been sloppily stitched closed. The other FUÞARK agent's scalp has been cut open and stitched back together. Sigma is missing an eye and all of them are bleeding profusely from between their buttocks. Every one of them is missing fingers and toes and all of their fingernails and toenails. Worst of all, all of them have been emasculated and castrated, though again, the wounds have been stitched shut. 

Wash doesn't dare give up his position by giving orders, but Delta is the master strategist anyways. 

"This is a trap," says Delta, tapping his fingers nervously on his rifle. "We must retreat, draw out the enemy and call for medical evacuation, statim."

Wash recognizes the pattern Delta is tapping as he speaks: Morse code for "Stay". Delta and Psi retreat to the corridor and Delta gets on the comms to call for help. Meanwhile, Wash spots the agent hiding with grenades. He rushes him as Psi gives him cover fire from the doorway. 

The no-longer-hidden FUÞARK agent hears the steps but only sees a shimmer in the darkness, not enough to find his opponent. He ducks behind a crate to take cover from Psi's carefully placed shots and Phi becomes visible, assault rifle pointed at the FUÞARK agent's head. 

"Don't move," says Phi. "Answer questions immediately. Has your programming been activated?"

"Programming?"

"Have you been fucked in the ass and had an orgasm with a Freelancer?"

"No! I mean, the man in white armor raped me, but I didn't come!"

"Psi, is he lying?" asks Phi.

"No, he isn't," says Psi

"Help us get your comrades out of here and you might live," says Wash, staying cloaked.

"You don't understand! They'll kill me!" says the FUÞARK agent.

"Well, you leave me two choices," says Wash. "I can kill you now and save us some time, or you can have the best sex of your life."

"What?!" screams the agent.

"What's your name?" asks Wash. 

"Kann!" says the agent.

"Well, Kann, I'm going to rock your fucking world. Delta, get that door closed behind us. You, Psi and Phi get the captives down and hooked up to healing units. I'm going to activate Kann's programming."

Kann feels hands on his belt buckle, and his pants are quickly unfastened and shoved down to his knees. Wash appears behind him, taking off the codpiece of his armor and opening the crotch of his body suit before recloaking. Cold, invisible, armored hands feel Kann up and down, and he feels warm flesh on his ass. Phi knows Kann might need some incentive and quickly divests himself of his gloves and helmet, pulling gun oil out and slicking up both Kann's ass and the cock rubbing against it as he kisses Kann gently on the mouth. 

Kann can tell this is going to happen whether he likes it or not and decides he needs to enjoy it while he can before his new captors decide to kill him. He kisses Phi passionately and feels his face with his hands as he feels a thick uncut cock push against his asshole. The head pops in just as Phi begins to jerk him off, and Kann gasps and pants at the intrusion. To his surprise, the penetration is slow and sensual, and Phi is such a good kisser that Kann is actually enjoying himself. 

Wash fucks his new agent forcefully but carefully, making him moan as his sweet spot is rubbed over again and again. Wash loves the tight heat of Kann's moist ass. He's thin like Phi and the clenching of the smooth, tight grip around his cock reminds him of his own agents. Maine may have had him first, but Wash could swear the kid is tight as a virgin. He's willing to bet Maine only had him the once, and even if Wash isn't the kid's first, he's going to be his second, his always and his last. He's not going to screw this up. He's going to be the one to activate Kann's programming, and he's going to keep him whether the Chairman likes it or not. As far as Wash is concerned, this delectable agent and his smooth, beautiful body already belong to him. 

Kann starts moaning louder and louder. He's never felt pleasure like this before. He's never had an orgasm before and this intrusion in his ass doesn't hurt like he thought it would. It's absolute bliss. This armored man is keeping his word: Kann feels like his fucking world is being totally rocked.

When Wash is close, he says, "Phi, suck him off."

Phi drops to his knees and starts licking and sucking at Kann's cock before deepthroating the thin eight inches all the way. Kann starts huffing and moaning open mouthed at the sensation and Wash brings himself to the edge before closing a gloved hand around Kann's neck. That does it for Kann, and he jolts as he shoots his load into Phi's throat and feels a pulsing inside as Wash begins to gush inside him. Wash could fuck this kid forever and never get enough. He doesn't stop fucking him as he comes, getting harsher and more violent by the second as he pummels Kann's glorious ass. 

When they're finished coming a couple of minutes of ecstasy later, Phi kisses Kann on the neck as Wash puts his armor back in place and removes his helmet. He turns Kann to face him and grabs his dick to pull the boy against his armored chest, kissing him animalistically with a hand on the back of the boy's head before saying, "You're mine. No one else's. You belong to me."

"Yes, Sir," says Kann.

"How old are you, Kann?"

"My name's Ken, and I'm fourteen."

"You'll fit in just fine. All right, Kenny. You are going to tell Delta everything you know and then you're going to help us move these three to the landing pad."

"Yes, Sir."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


O'Malley attacks Zeta with murderous intent.

He's wearing charcoal MJOLNIR armor, but the color is gone as O'Malley's cloaking unit activates. Zeta, Beta and Epsilon saw enough of it though to tell that O'Malley has a speed unit too.

Before they can react, a combat dagger is sticking out of Zeta's chest and Beta catches him as he falls. Epsilon quickly activates the thermal vision on his visor. O'Malley's cold armor blends into the cold background well, but not well enough. Entering his battle trance, Epsilon begins to fight O'Malley one on one.

The movements are faster than the naked eye can see, both soldiers using their speed units to the maximum velocity. They pound and slice at each other and O'Malley buries his other combat dagger in Epsilon's knee as Epsilon buries his in O'Malley's shoulder. O'Malley takes a moment to cackle at Epsilon, and that's all Beta needs.

Seeing the dagger sticking out of O'Malley's shoulder, he punches as hard as he can in the dagger, shooting it through the armor entirely, nearly severing the arm and giving Beta an advantage. He can see the blood seeping from O'Malley's suit, taking away the advantage of cloaking and giving them a fighting chance. 

But O'Malley pulls his gun at rapid speeds and fires into Beta's chest, emptying his clip into the muscular agent before reloading at impossible speed.

Epsilon throws the combat dagger that was lodged in his knee, but his aim is terrible, and it makes O'Malley laugh maniacally again.

O'Malley's gut wrenching laugh turns to screams as Zeta shoots two holes in O'Malley's visor from where he's positioned on the floor. O'Malley falls unconscious while trying to run.

Forensics will later say that he bled to death from where both of his eyes were shot out. The brain damage would have killed him if he hadn't bled out first.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Theta is searching the facility for O'Malley when he hears the laughter turn to a horrified scream. He follows the echo down the corridor as fast as he can and finds a figure in charcoal MJOLNIR armor with a growing pool of blood around his shoulder and head.

"Thom!" yells Epsilon. "We need help! We have to get Zeta and Beta to extraction, but I can't walk. Please! Hurry!"

Theta snaps out of his murderous haze. He knows he can't lift Beta on his own, but he carefully lifts Zeta into a modified fireman carry and hurries to the landing pad in hopes that medical evac has already arrived. 

A Vulture gunship has arrived with three Pelicans. Already, several injured individuals are on gurneys and being loaded into the aircraft. 

"HELP!!" yells Theta. "Epsilon and Beta need help!! Beta's going to _die_!!!"

Wash is there in an instant with Psi and Phi at his sides. 

"Where is he?" demands Wash.

"Get Zeta help! I can't carry him and take you to Beta at the same time!"

At that exact moment, medical personnel are there with an empty gurney, and Psi helps Theta place Zeta on it. As soon as Zeta is out of his arms, he leads North, Wash, Phi and Delta at a run to where he left Epsilon and Beta. Beta's in a pool of blood and unconscious, but according to Delta his healing unit registers him as alive for now. Epsilon is crying and bleeding profusely from the leg, but otherwise seems okay.

When everyone's loaded into the transport vessels, Wash calls Charon Command to tell them O'Malley has been eliminated and all sleeper agents except Tau and one FUÞARK agent are accounted for. Maine's whereabouts are still unknown, and Beta and Zeta are in critical condition. 

Their orders are to regroup at the _Staff of Charon_ for medical examinations and to plan their strategy for finding Tau and Agent Maine.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. Sigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash demands another agent. What he gets is a disturbing surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!
> 
> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!
> 
> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!
> 
> Badwrong, Badwrong, Badwrong
> 
> Extreme underage
> 
> Seriously disturbing themes
> 
> Brainwashing
> 
> Rape
> 
> Conspiracy
> 
> Incest

  


  


The Chairman agrees to let Wash keep Kann as his bonus for recovering the missing agents. He'll be receiving another bonus for the elimination of O'Malley, but Wash gets to choose.

"I want Tau," says Wash.

"I beg your pardon?" says the Chairman.

"My other bonus. I want Tau. Even if he has to be reprogrammed."

"I take it Delta has seen our records," says the Chairman.

"You're going to use the Academy's techniques to create more sleeper agents. If I don't get Tau, I want one of the young ones."

"We do have a ten-year-old that's ready—"

"—Too young. Think thirteen to sixteen."

"Agent Washington, the new agents are all young. Twelve?"

"Fine."

"Sigma had to be decommissioned. He'll live his life as a civilian from now on. Thus, his call-sign is available. Unless you prefer the name 'Upsilon'."

"'Sigma's fine."

"You'll have your new agent by the end of the day. Is there anything else?"

"If Zeta or Beta dies, I want recompense: a new agent for each of my fallen."

"Agent Washington. Your payscale is based on the risk of losing an agent. Are you willing to make a cut in your salary in exchange for this insurance?"

"No. I want both."

"Bring down Agent Maine and you can have both. Until then, additional agents will count as your bona. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. I can't imagine you want Maine out there trying to rebuild the Meta now that you're continuing the work of the Academy and Project Freelancer."

"If you are fishing for more, you will find this pond dry. However, your observation is noted. You'll have your new Agent Sigma by the end of the day. That will be all."

"Yes, Chairman."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Agent Sigma is gorgeous. 

Black hair, sky blue eyes as bright as Epsilon's and a smile that makes Wash's mouth water. And his _body_! So thin, just like Phi and Omega, with plenty of lean muscle, just pubescent enough to be acceptable but not quite a teen. Wash never thought he'd want one this young, but his new baby boy is stealing his heart – or at least his erection.

Wash was given eight rooms on the _Staff of Charon_ for him and his agents' use. Wash is in the largest one now, undressing his newest agent.

The boy isn't scared. Maybe he doesn't know any better. Maybe he simply trusts Wash. Whatever the case, the boy is obedient.

Once the boy is naked, Wash feels him all over and kisses him all over the face. He squirms a bit but doesn't try to get away. Wash already has a raging boner and when he takes off his clothes the boy's eyes grow wide.

Wash thinks Sigma must have finally put two and two together. Maybe the kid is finally scared. That would sure make this more fun for Wash.

But the kid isn't scared. Instead, he seems enamored. He sinks to his knees and begins to lick Wash's crotch all over, earning moans and a, "Fuck yeah!" from Wash.

The boy takes Wash's cockhead into his small mouth and sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks and licking Wash's frenulum. 

"You want this, don't you?" asks Wash.

"I want _you_ ," says the boy. "Whatever form that takes. I want to make you happy."

"Well, you're doing a very good job. What do you know about sex?"

"Sex?"

"You know what sex is, right?"

"I know where babies come from."

"Why did you start sucking my dick?"

"In training, they had us practice on rubber ones. Yours is a lot bigger though."

"They trained you for that? What all did you do with them?"

"We practiced giving oral pleasure so we'd be ready for our handlers."

"Has your anus ever been penetrated before?"

"My _anus_?!! No, Sir!! Just my mouth. Is that a thing? A thing people do?"

"I'm going to stick my cock in your ass before this is over. Are you ready for that?"

"No, Sir!!"

"Then this will be that much more fun. First, let's go take a shower. We can get acquainted while we bathe each other."

"Okay, Sir."

Wash leads Sigma to the ensuite bathroom and closes the door behind them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Beta wakes up, Omicron and Omega are holding his hands. Zeta, Phi and Epsilon are close by and further away are Delta, Psi and a skinny, blond teen he's never met. He has beautiful dark blue eyes and is wearing a turtleneck. Everyone else is in their armor with their helmets off. 

"What happened?" asks Beta. "Did we win?"

"If you could call that a win," says Epsilon. "You were filled with armor-piercing bullets. If you hadn't had an advanced healing unit already working, you wouldn't have made it until extraction. We almost lost you. You have a cloned lung and a titanium ribcage now."

"Oh…" says Beta. "Well, I guess, thank Gods for medical technology."

"Indeed," says Delta. "But you are on medical leave for eighteen weeks. Your best assistance will be looking after Omicron and Omega."

" _Eighteen weeks?!!_ "

"Yeah, and you aren't going to be training either," says Psi. "You need bed rest. In fact, you aren't cleared for sex for two weeks."

"Bummer. At least I can still cuddle, right?"

"Your scars should be set well enough in ten days. Until then, you can't even share a bed with anyone. The jostling is too much of a risk."

"You're kidding."

"We can kiss though," says Omega. "As long as you don't move too much."

"Kiss me now, I think I need it."

Omega and Omicron take turns kissing Beta chastely for a couple of minutes before sitting back down in the chairs by his bed.

"Did everyone else make it out okay?" asks Beta.

"No. Four sleeper agents were decommissioned as civilians," says Phi. "Trust me, that's all you want to know."

"Did they kill them?" asks Beta.

"No, but they met a gruesome fate nonetheless," says Zeta. "Trust us, you don't want to know any more than that."

"Umm. Okay. Where's Wash? I need to see him!"

"Why?" asks Delta. "Do you have information pertinent to our mission?"

"He's our _handler_!! And I almost _died_! I just need to see him for the sake of seeing him. Just for a minute. We don't even have to say anything. I just need him."

"He's with the new acquisition," says Epsilon. "The new Sigma is a twelve year old. He'll probably be busy for a few hours."

" _Another_ rugrat?! What are we gonna call this one?"

"I don't know," says Epsilon. "Let's just take things one step at a time. You can worry about fucking and nicknaming later. We should let you rest."

"What makes you think I'm gonna fuck a twelve-year-old?" asks Beta.

"Are you not?" asks Delta.

"I don't know, maybe…" says Beta.

"Trust me, when you see this one, you will," says Omicron. "Even I will."

"You're a year older. Not much of a jump, rugrat," says Beta.

"I think Omicron's right," says Zeta. "The new one seems your type."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Will you guys stay with me?"

"Sure, Ben. At least for a couple of hours," says Epsilon.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I screwed up the mission."

"You didn't," says Zeta. "You saved our lives."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


A few minutes later, Wash walks into Beta's recovery room with a beautiful, small boy in his arms. They both have wet hair and smell of shampoo.

"Damn you work fast, Old Man!" says Beta.

"His programming isn't active yet," says Wash. "We just showered. When I heard you were awake, I didn't want to delay. Are you alright, Bennie? You scared us."

"I'm okay, Wash. Care to introduce us?"

"This is Sigma," says Wash, "your youngest brother. Sigma, this is Beta. And that's Phi, Zeta, Epsilon, Delta, Kann, Omicron, Omega and Psi. They're your new brothers. We're all going to live together."

Sigma smiles wordlessly.

"Aww, he's shy!" says Beta. "Bring him here, I want a kiss."

Wash sets Sigma down on the floor and leads him to Beta's bedside. He kisses a peck on Beta's cheek and Beta smiles at him. "He's adorable," says Beta. "I get next right? I mean after I'm cleared for sex?"

"If Omega and Omicron don't beat you to it," says Wash. 

"Awesome. Can I have a kiss from you too, Wash?"

"Of course, Bennie," says Wash and he leans forward to shove his tongue down Beta's throat in a forceful kiss. Beta moans and kisses back lazily. "I'm glad you're okay, Bennie."

"Me too," says Beta. "I'm glad you got a new rugrat. What are we going to call him?"

"I was thinking Omega might just have graduated to ' _little_ boy'. Sigma can be the new 'baby boy'," says Wash. "What do you think, Omega?"

"Sure. Now that I'm not the baby."

"Don't worry, little boy," says Beta. "You're still just as precious."

Omega grins at him and gives him a kiss.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Wash returns to his cabin with Sigma in his arms, he tosses the scrumptious boy on his bed and starts to undress himself.

"Did you like meeting your brothers?" asks Wash.

"Yeah. I like them. Sir? Are they all going to… I mean am I meant to please all of them?"

"You mean orally? Yes. The rest we'll have to figure out as we go, but so far, none of them have permission to put their dicks in your ass like I'm going to."

"Do we have to do that?" asks Sigma fearfully.

"Yes," Wash says firmly. "It's part of being my agent. You will always obey me. You will always love me. And most of all, you will always submit to me. Now lift up your legs, I'm going to take your pants off now."

Wash takes Sigma's pants off before lifting his turtleneck from his body and climbing on the bed. "You are so gorgeous," says Wash. "Do you want to kiss some more like we did before?"

"Yes, please, Sir."

"Good. Because I want to and that's all that really matters."

Wash kisses him ferociously, biting his lips and molesting his mouth with his own. Sigma kisses back passionately, growing in his nether-regions as Wash pushes all of his buttons. To Sigma, it seems like they were made for each other. Even as his lip begins to bleed, he can't get enough of Wash and likewise, Wash can't get enough of him.

"Fuck, it's like we're made for each other!" says Wash, as if reading Sigma's mind. Sigma eagerly nods before Wash tackles his mouth with his own again. They suck on each other's tongues and kiss each other with passion until Sigma gasps as he feels warm flesh press between his buttcheeks. Wash stops to spit in his hand and rub it over Sigma's entrance before spitting in his hand again to rub the saliva over his own cock.

When Wash pushes in, he holds Sigma's four inch erection in his hand and starts masturbating him. Sigma is overcome with the intensity of the sensations and soon realizes that his butthole _hurts_. Wash kisses him again, swallowing his screams as he begins to fuck all the way inside the boy, enraptured by the young virgin hole that's clenching forcefully around his cock. Sigma keeps screaming as Wash starts getting more and more urgent in his movements, unable to control his lust. He jerks Sigma off faster as he pummels the kid's ass, knowing he won't be able to keep from coming for long. He intentionally rubs over Sigma's prostate again and again, and soon Sigma is moaning loudly instead of screaming and lets out a rapturous yell as he comes, shooting across his abdomen and squeezing his tight silken insides deliciously around Wash's cock until Wash comes inside him, gushing his jism into him. 

A few minutes of kissing and orgasm later, the jizz is leaking out around his cock and his dick is still throbbing inside Sigma. 

"You love me," says Wash.

Sigma nods.

"You want to please me more than you want anything."

Sigma nods again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sigma sniffles and then nods.

"Good. We're going to keep doing this. As soon as you're ready, kiss my neck and we'll start again."

Sigma immediately kisses Wash's neck, licking and slurping at it with enthusiasm as Wash buries himself to the hilt.

"It'll be easier this time, I promise."

Wash isn't wrong. It is easier, and by the time Wash pulls out five hours later, Sigma wants nothing else more than he wants his handler's cock inside of him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's the next day when the Counselor sends Wash Sigma's file. Wash wants to scream at the Chairman for lying to him, but technically, he didn't lie. He just misled. Wash should have known, should have seen it coming.

Sigma isn't twelve. He's ten. 

Wash thinks he's the worst person in the world for a good twenty minutes before he remembers how they found the second Sigma only days before. Then he feels less like the worst.

Still, he's gone from ephebophile to pedophile, a line he swore he would never cross. Even so, he knows he's addicted to Sigma and will always want him like this. The kid is just as taken with him and spends as much time naked in Wash's lap as possible in hopes his handler will give him the dominant ass-fucking he wants. 

Wash is no fool. The kid is being as seductive as possible. But Wash is also horrible at abstaining from his vices. 

He makes love to Sigma again and again, each time promising himself it's the last time. 

Finally, he has to admit to himself that he's insatiable. It will never be enough. He hasn't wanted anybody this much since he first had Epsilon.

That's when it occurs to him. It's a match, just like Epsilon.

When he calls the Counselor, Dr. Price picks up on the first ring.

"Agent Washington. How are you faring?"

"Sigma was made for me, wasn't he?" demands Wash.

"The new Academy is even more efficient than the old one, and all of your records are on file. The boy you call Sigma was one of the attendees of the original Academy and was transferred to its current incarnation upon Oversight. He's spent the last seven years being prepared for you, Agent Washington. He was always meant for you."

"You sick fucks!"

"Temper, temper, David. _I_ am not responsible for the actions of either Academy. Furthermore, I was under the impression you would not be taking custody of the boy for a few more years, at least. I found out only this morning. But rest assured, the child has spent the majority of his life being trained and formed to fit you, personally. He is yours completely, David. Even Epsilon was never a match for you like he is. You cannot give him back."

"I wasn't going to! I agree, he's mine! For better or for worse, I am never giving him up! Especially not to the Academy or Charon!"

"Good. I expect you to read his entire profile before speaking with me again. Particularly, his genetic profile."

The Counselor hangs up without another word, and Wash furiously searches Sigma's file. Eventually, he finds his birth name. Jason. No middle name or last name. Just Jason.

Wash vaguely thinks to himself it's a sick coincidence that the child has the same name as his late son, but doesn't really pay much attention to it. 

Then he tries to make heads or tails of the kid's genetic profile but can't figure any of it out. So he calls in someone who might understand it.

Delta comes at once and when Wash shows him Sigma's profile, is appalled. The kid was trained as a sleeper agent starting before he could write his own name. In fact, he was still wearing pull-ups. Delta doesn't see anything significant about the child's genetic profile in and of itself, so he does comparisons with other genetic profiles in the programs, both Academies, Project Freelancer and Charon's new project that hasn't even begun yet. 

What he finds is monstrous.

Delta has to go vomit before he addresses his handler.

"Sir… I don't know how to tell you this. This child was genetically engineered. Starting when Epsilon was only nine."

"That's when Epsilon was enrolled in the Academy," says Wash blankly.

"Yes, and he shares half of Epsilon's genome. The other half… it's yours, Sir. This Sigma is a genetic combination of you and Epsilon."

"Our _child_?!!"

"Yes. Which means that Epsilon was meant for you before Project Freelancer began. When he was assigned to you, seven of his sixteen years had been spent preparing him for you. That's why he's so much more compatible with you than the rest of us. Chances are, this child was always meant to be yours the way Epsilon was. It was planned. Your two most life changing male to male relationships were Epsilon and—"

”—my son…."

"Yes. They wanted to combine the two for maximum effectiveness. Even before the success of your relationship with Epsilon was established. The foresight involved in this…"

"You think the Academy had psychics?"

"And that your enlistment in Project Freelancer was engineered from the start. Project Freelancer was conceived years before any of us thought."

"I think I'm going to be sick," says Wash.

"You will not. A psychological analysis of your proclivities suggests Sigma is the perfect match for you. It is likely that you only believe this _should_ make you sick."

"Oh, God! This is bad!"

"On the contrary, you have sole custody of your only known living progeny. You have a life-long bond more special than any other, being both a parent and a handler. This is a disgusting and unforeseen turn of events, but it is not the worst outcome for either of you. I believe this outcome is fortunate."

"Do you think I should have waited to activate his programming?"

Wash waits a few minutes for Delta to come out of the bathroom again. He had to vomit for the second time in one conversation.

Picking up seamlessly where they left off, Delta says, "As much as it grieves me, I would have advised that you do it immediately. With Agent Maine's ability to infiltrate the _Staff of Charon_ and his pre-existing record of rape and emasculation, it is likely you must both have your son's programming active and keep him at your side at all times. It is the safest place for him."

"Good call. Who's going to tell Epsilon?"

"I believe that responsibility solely rests on your shoulders. Were he to hear it from anyone else, it is unlikely he would forgive you."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I will go get him for you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Epsilon is not near as disturbed as Wash expected. Instead he cuddles Sigma and cooes at him, kissing his face and treasuring the young boy in his arms.

"Epsilon, I don't think you understand! They intended to pair you with me since age nine! They created our _son_ to be my most successful professional and _sexual_ relationship!"

"Wash, you don't understand. I knew the Academy was fucked up. This doesn't surprise me anymore. Nothing fucked up that they do does. To me, the most important thing you just said are the words ' _our son_ '! Wash, we have a _child_! I never thought I could be a parent! I only ever wanted to be with you! No one else was ever even on my radar when we met. I want to be with you forever, and now we have a child together. Can't you see why this makes me happy?"

"I already fucked him. For hours."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't know."

"And I'm going to keep fucking him. For the rest of our lives."

"I would expect nothing less of you, David. But seriously! _Our child_. How does that not make you happy."

"Our child makes me happy. It's the manipulation and his fucked up origins that don't. Eddie, I never wanted the Academy to do this to anyone else ever, but now Charon is running the same experiments. And they subjected _my son_ to them. Hell, my son _is_ one of their experiments!"

"Wash, I get what you're saying, but we have a wonderful, happy family. How is that a bad thing? And Jason will love it with us. He's programmed for you and trained for our lifestyle and honestly I'm glad he has a great handler instead of a sick fuck."

" _I'M the sick fuck!_

"David, there are worse out there."

"I'm glad you're my dads!" Sigma pipes up. "It makes me really happy. I didn't think I had parents."

"Jay, the grown-ups are talking," says Wash. 

Epsilon cuddles Sigma in his lap and kisses his head. "Wash, I can't make you feel okay about this. I don't want you to feel okay about what happened. But I do want you to feel okay about our son. He's a good boy. I bet he's a great soldier and with your training, he'll be even better than Alpha."

"That was probably their plan," says Wash. "We just have to make sure he's never taken from us. The galaxy is a dangerous place."

"I know. But this is great. We have custody of our son and no one can legally take him from you, for more than one reason."

Sigma climbs into Wash's lap and starts kissing his neck.

"Looks like he needs some affection," says Epsilon. "You gonna kiss him or should I?"

"This is code. He wants me to fuck him."

Sigma grins at both of them. Epsilon leans over and gives Sigma a kiss on the mouth, sliding his tongue in and making out with him for a full minute before saying, "He's all yours. Let me know when you're done. I'll be in the shower jerking off. Unless you want me to save it for you…"

Wash sighs.

"Goddamn," he says. "The two of you will be the death of me."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Beta is disappointed when he finds out no one's allowed to fuck baby boy but Epsilon and Wash, but when he finds out why, he completely understands. 

Ten is too young for him anyways, even if baby boy is scrumptious. But Beta never thought Epsilon would go for someone that young. He doesn't even do it with Omicron or Omega. 

Wash, on the other hand, is no surprise. He'd fuck Sigma no matter how old it says he is on paper. The kid is just at puberty, and Beta thinks that's where Wash draws the line. Pre-pubescent is too young even for him. Still though, Beta looks forward to the kid getting a bit older. He is darn cute.

Epsilon and Wash spend every moment with Sigma, both by his side at all times. They spend most of their time in their cabin together, sounds of sex filling the halls, but Epsilon has taken to reading the kid stories and Wash has taken to training him.

All of his agents are shocked when the kid finishes a training routine. He has Zeta's speed and accuracy, Beta's strength and Delta's calculation. He takes down thirty moving targets in less than ten seconds in hand to hand combat and already knows how to infiltrate holographic locks. His aim is uncanny, shooting perfect targets from 400 meters and his melée skills are just as impressive. All of this without drawing on the battle trance. 

Additionally, he seems to be a happy, moderately well-adjusted kid. He's spent his whole life training to be the best of the best, so he has impeccable confidence and the discipline of a veteran soldier.

He's a true child-prodigy.

But what really freaks Beta out is finding out that he's Wash and Epsilon's genetic progeny. Beta's glad for Omicron and Omega, because he's pretty sure that between Phi and Sigma, he's been completely replaced in Wash's life. Delta assures him that this isn't true and with how rarely the genius is wrong, it's hard to second guess him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sigma is truly happy. No more cages, no more needles and all the love he could ever imagine. The Academy was great for producing results but never had anything resembling affection. Now Sigma (who never knew his name – _it's Jason!_ ) has the affection of two fathers and several brothers. Best of all, his eldest dad is his handler! 

And the Academy never prepared him for anal sex. He knew it was absolutely imperative to be good at oral but the vigorous man-handling and love-making of his handler is better than anything he could have ever dreamed. How could the Academy keep this a secret from him? Shouldn't he have practiced? 

Epsilon assures him that their handler prefers the inexperience. Sigma doesn't understand that part, but he's happy that he's sexually pleasing their handler. Wash assures him that he's more than pleasing him – he's giving him the most mind-blowing, fantastic sex of his life!

Epsilon fucks him too, no less passionately and certainly more considerately, but Sigma craves the rough treatment Wash gives him. Once, Epsilon even sits on his cock, making him come in under two minutes. Sigma is really happy about that but for some reason doesn't recognize it as sex. To him, it's not sex if he doesn't have a load blown in his ass. Naturally, Wash complies.

They visit Beta every day and eat lunch with all of his brothers, and Sigma is really happy about his new family. Delta is endearing and makes the most sense. Psi seems to always know _how_ to smile at him for how he's feeling at the moment. Omicron and Omega are the closest to him in age, both trained in the academy for the same number of years as him. Omicron even recognizes him, though for some reason, Sigma has only fuzzy memories of the other Academy students. And all of them are encouraging and affectionate.

Sigma glows at every bit of affection he's given, and it's clear he's as affection starved as Omega was. But they always have him sitting in one of their laps with arms wrapped around him, and the safety this means to him is something he doesn't have a word for.

The word he's looking for is 'love'. 

He understands love for his handler, and even fathoms the love he shares with his parents, but this platonic love is something he's never experienced before being introduced to his brothers.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. Love and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and Sigma love their time together, but Wash needs help.
> 
> He gets more help than he bargained for when his life is saved by one of his agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Underage Relationship And Sex.
> 
> Incest
> 
> Blood and Gore
> 
> Character Death
> 
> Rape
> 
> Kidnapping

  


  


Wash is making love to Sigma for the third time this morning. The jism deep inside is lubricating really well, making it more sensual, more _vibrant_ than the first two times. Wash loves the feel of his son's ass, the taste of his mouth and the keen of his voice. The taste is something akin to Epsilon's, the sound something unparallelled and the feeling of Sigma's anus and rectum squeezing hard around his leaking cock is utter heaven. 

Little does Wash realize he's giving more pleasure than he's getting. To Sigma, the taste of his handler is the best taste he's ever experienced. The way he kisses him violently and dominantly makes him feel absolutely adored and wanted, giving him a raging boner, and the gruff moans and grunts are music to his ears. No sound is sexier or more comforting than the noises Wash makes for him. And the sensation of being completely filled, stretched to the point of breaking, is a feeling Sigma can never have enough of. The depth inside him makes him feel like he's one with his handler, and the girth makes him feel so relaxed he feels like jello. The throbbing inside him is something he'll always associate with Wash too – the man likes to flex his cock while buried balls deep in him, and it gives Sigma this fuzzy feeling that makes his whole body moan. It's like he can feel his Dad's strength inside of him. And the taste of the man's skin is intoxicating. He's short enough that when he's on Wash's cock and their torsos against each other, his face only comes up to Wash's chest and he licks the man's sweat from his pecs and under his clavicles like it's his only source of water. He finds that Wash likes it when he licks him all over, so he mixes it up, even sucking on his nipples from time to time, making the man groan in pleasure. The first time he did that, Wash said, "Don't do that. I'm not your mommy, I'm your daddy." But as Sigma got braver and braver he found that his handler doesn't mind as much as he first let on. 

Likewise, Wash doesn't mind being called 'Daddy' like he did the first time. The first time he turned a little green and his tummy rumbled. Now, he says things like, "Yeah! Lick Daddy's cock! Suck it, Son!" and, "Fuck, you love Daddy coming inside you, don't you, Son?" For some reason, that makes Other Daddy giggle, but Sigma loves the attention and the emphasis on their unique relationship.

Best of all is when Wash says, "Oh God, Son! I'm coming!" before he shoots that tasty, hot liquid inside him, making his insides slick and giving him a full feeling that only comes when Wash creams in his ass. He knows what ejaculate is, but somehow there's a disconnect between the warm gushing inside of him and the theoretical paste he learned about in anatomy lessons. He certainly never imagined it would taste or feel as good as Wash's jism.

Wash spends twenty minutes feeling up Sigma from the inside out before crescendoing to a full pound and ruthlessly fucking the boy into the mattress. He loves seeing the boy's face as he dances between pain and pleasure, but this time, he pulls out to flip the kid face-down before ramming all the way to the hilt at once earning him a scream that's becoming more and more rare. He's too tall to kiss the boy's neck like this so he settles for sniffing his hair and kissing his head. He laughs at himself when he realizes this is how he'll measure his son's height. One day, he'll be kissing the back of his neck and thinking 'Where have the years gone?'

He pounds more ferociously, more turned on than ever that this is his _son_ , and he thanks whatever powers may be that he never realized how good this could be when his first son was that age. As Sigma moans and keens, he lets one word slip that sends Wash far over the edge into rapturous oblivion. 

"Daddy…"

Wash comes harder than he thinks he's ever come in his life, feeling the force of his come fill up his son and force its way down around his cock. He huffs and pants for breath as crippling spasms wrack his body, and he screams his release into the back of Sigma's hair, using the top of his son's head to muffle his shouts of ecstasy. He feels the clenching of Sigma's ass on his cock and feels the boy shudder underneath him, and he realizes he's brought Sigma to climax as well. Wash grabs at Sigma's thighs, regaining enough composure to know what Sigma likes – what he wants.

He massages the boy's asscheeks and thighs as he pumps in and out of him as hard as he can. With his pills, it takes him two to four minutes to finish coming, and if he plays his cards right, he can give Sigma another orgasm in that time. He angles his cock just right and shouts in success when Sigma starts creaming the sheets again.

When he finally pulls out, Sigma quickly and obediently goes to Wash's cock to lick it clean before Wash carries him to the shower. Sigma can walk on his own but he loves it when Wash carries him, almost as much as Wash loves carrying him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash is finally ready to admit he needs help. Not psychological help – he's already getting that. He needs help pleasing all of his agents and giving them the care they need. True, they have each other, but they only have one handler. His agents have been extraordinarily patient with him while he's getting used to having Sigma around. Beta's finally back in action – at least in the sack – and that helps a lot. He may bottom for the others, but now he tops Omicron, Omega, Phi and Kann, so he has his work cut out for him. Even so, he's no replacement for Wash and all of his agents miss him dearly, even Epsilon. Epsilon's often there when Wash fucks Sigma, but he's not getting any of the attention. 

Wash takes an extra dose of his pills and spends the next two days fucking his agents tirelessly. He's so dehydrated by the end of it that the medical staff agrees to put him on fluids. But for now, each of his agents is satisfied and he can get some rest.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"A co-handler?" asks the Counselor.

"Someone to help me bear the load of pleasing my agents. I mean in the bedroom."

"Washington, they would have to be brainwashed all over again to accommodate two handlers. Is that something you want?"

"No, I just…"

"And they have each other for… stress relief. Might I suggest sending one or two of your agents to spend time with Agent Florida. I'm certain he will meet the requirements. According to his profile, fifteen inches—"

"—That's more than I _ever_ needed to know about Butch!"

"Then I beg your pardon. But my point still stands."

" _Really?!!_ Fifteen inches?!"

"According to your profile that is not the part of him you'd be interested in."

"I didn't think people really got that big!"

"I believe the record is twenty-seven inches, but that is neither here nor there. Agent—"

" _TWENTY-SEVEN?!!!_ "

"Agent Washington, I take it you did not ask me here to discuss penile dimensions. Now, as I was saying, Agent Florida is more than… _qualified_... both as a handler and as a man to provide your agents with the care they need. I could have him brought to the _Staff of Charon_ to 'lighten your load'."

"That would be fantastic."

"It's settled then. I'll have him summoned immediately."

"Have North and their agents come too. I don't want anyone left alone now that Maine is on the loose again."

"I agree. But I have a question for you. If anything were to happen to you, your agents would need a new handler. Do you have any in mind?"

"If that happens, give them all to North and Florida."

"I see. I'll make a note of it in your file. Hopefully we'll never have to worry about this. Especially now that you have a son."

"Here's hoping…"

"While Epsilon has paternal rights, he cannot legally have custody of another being, not even a pet. You are aware of this?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Then shall I put down North Dakota and Florida as Jason's godparents?"

"Yes, please."

"Very well. That's all on my end. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, do you have a list of new Freelancers yet?"

"Project Freelancer is over, however there are several handlers in training. I am not at liberty to reveal any more information than that at this time."

"Thank you, Counselor, that will be all."

  


  


ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ 

  


  


When Florida and North get to the _Staff of Charon_ with their agents, they greet Wash and his with enthusiasm. Florida looks over Zeta and Beta, having not seen them since before their injuries on Sidewinder and gives them each a kiss. Wash pulls him aside to explain his predicament.

"Two more agents? Doesn't that bring you up to ten?" asks Florida.

"Yes. That's why I could use help _caring_ for them. You know what they all need from a handler."

"Of course, David. You've helped out with mine and Justin's so many times, I'm sure we can return the favor."

"Thanks. Then I want Kann, Phi, Omega, Beta and Omicron to return to Valhalla with you when you go back. For the foreseeable future though, we all need to stay on the _Staff of Charon_ until Agent Maine is dealt with."

"That's a good idea. I was a little worried about that myself. What about the Alpha?"

"Maine still doesn't know where he is, but the _Staff of Charon_ is a known target. He's probably safer in the canyon. Have you done what I asked?"

"Programming for the Alpha is active."

"Good. I knew I could count on you, Butch."

"Little fucker claimed he was a top until he saw me naked. Then he bent right over."

"I can imagine. I've heard you're quite impressive that way."

"I don't like to brag."

"In the meantime, you have permission for all of my agents except Omicron and Sigma. Sigma's my son – my _actual_ son – so only Epsilon and I are allowed to touch him that way. At all. Understand, Butch?"

"Absotively. No touchy."

"Good. Tell North too, although I expect he would be less of a problem."

"Why's that?"

"My son is ten."

"You _dog_!" says Florida mirthfully.

"We aren't having locker room conversation about Sigma. You want to congratulate me on the others, go for it, but no inappropriate talk about my child."

"Fine. I didn't mean to offend."

"No worries. Just take Kann and Phi tonight. Beta, Omega and Omicron tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Willing and able, my good sir!"

"Don't call me that. And thanks."

"You're very welcome."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Three weeks later, they get their first lead on Agent Maine. He found Valhalla, but somehow was gravely injured by California. Apparently, Alpha told California that Maine was on their team.

Maine fled, but not before capturing Hawaii – who has a tracker in his armor. The status of Hawaii remains unknown but he has a high fortitude for trauma due to his optimistic attitude, so chances are that if he's physically okay, he'll be okay mentally.

Wash and his team of Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Psi, Phi and Sigma hurry to the location on Hawaii's tracker travelling through the teleporter nexus. North, Florida and the other agents remain on the _Staff of Charon_. 

Wash almost left Sigma behind, but Delta was right – the safest place for Sigma is where Wash, Epsilon and the others can watch over him. It doesn't hurt that he's a better soldier than each of them. Sigma's armor is fortified against armor piercing bullets and was specially made to have five enhancement slots: advanced healing, overshields, strength enhancement, holograms and cloaking. Wash would be jealous, but instead, he's grateful that his child has every advantage possible. 

His armor is dark gray with light gray accents, perfect for not drawing the eye to him like a brighter color would. He is clearly smaller than the other members of his team, but even that gives him an advantage as he would be easily underestimated.

They make it to a familiar location when they track Hawaii's beacon. It's the windmill power facility where Wash's team first fought the Meta and Psi was killed. 

They infiltrate the seven compound holographic locks, Wash, Sigma and Phi cloaked just in case they need the advantage. When they make it inside, they see Gamma. Wash gives away his position by gasping but Gamma doesn't seem to notice him.

Gamma's holding a gun to a naked Hawaii's head. Hawaii is chained to a concrete block.

"Guys! Get out of here!" yells Hawaii. "It's a trap! There's a bomb!"

Wash acts immediately. "Evacuate! That's an order! Get as far away as you can!" He levels his assault rifle at Gamma and shoots. The bullets pass right through him and Gamma flickers. Wash realizes the rouse. Gamma is still dead. That's a hologram of Gamma.

Wash runs to Hawaii and pulls out a plasma cutter to break through the chains.

"Wash! Get out! You still have time!" screams Hawaii.

"I'm not leaving without you!" yells Wash.

He gets Hawaii unchained and they run from the facility as the hologram of Gamma laughs, joined by a recording of Omega's maniacal cackling.

Wash and Hawaii barely make it out of the building before it explodes. Wash covers Hawaii with his armored body but they're both hit by huge broken slabs of concrete and buried in rubble. A flash of gray and purple over Wash's head barely registers as Wash feels his legs break.

Wash wakes up when he's being loaded into the medical evacuation Pelican. 

Delta is next to him and the others are nearby. Except for Psi. Wash doesn't see him.

Wash can't see their faces through their helmets, but their posture speaks of mourning.

"What happened?" demands Wash. "Where's Psi?! Is Franklin okay?!"

"California's fine, Sir," says Phi. "He's in the other Pelican."

"What happened?!" Wash repeats. "Where is Psi?!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Florida isn't in his armor when the alarms go off. He's only starting to suit up as Beta, Omega and Omicron get to their armors and the door is blasted inwards. The door hits Beta hard in the chest and he starts wheezing and bleeding from the mouth. Florida attacks immediately, recognizing the armored culprit as Tau.

Tau fights him to a stand still as Omicron and Omega get the door off of Beta and finish putting armor on him to activate the advanced healing unit.

Tau is hit hard in the back of his helmet before taking a combat dagger to the neck.

Theta appears behind Tau as the enemy soldier falls and rushes to his half-armored parental unit.

"Daddy! Are you okay?!" says Theta.

"Are there more hostiles?" asks Florida.

"Most likely," says North as he comes in behind Theta. "We all need to be in our armor and ready for anything. Get dressed." 

North guards the door as Pi, Chi, Xi, Eta and Iota file into the room, all in armor. They aren't armed but Florida's closet is more of an arsenal than clothing storage, and the agents quickly arm themselves. 

"Wait! Where's Kann?!" shouts Omicron.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Kann is used to rough fucking. This isn't the first time Agent Maine has raped him, but it is the first time he's enjoying it. He involuntarily thrusts backwards onto Maine's thick cock, damning himself as he does. He thinks Maine wants to claim him as an agent, as if he could change his programming to become his handler. Maybe by faking loyalty, he can give his team some sort of advantage.

Kann is wrong. 

As Maine comes inside him, he slits Kann's throat with a combat dagger, throwing him to the ground and stomping on his skull. 

Bone and flesh and brain matter splatter as Maine's boot crushes Kann's head. 

Kann had no way of knowing. His plan was to undo the Meta from the inside. 

But he failed.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Psi sees the concrete beginning to fall over his handler. He saw this thirteen seconds ago when he started moving towards them. He thinks he's going to be too late. 

He isn't.

He throws himself over Wash and California's heads, protecting them with his armored body and waits to see if he'll be killed by the heavy debris.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Psi's gone," says Delta. "He was killed in the explosion when he covered you and California to protect you from falling debris."

Wash collapses in on himself.

"No… not again…" says Wash. "Are you sure?! There's got to be a way to save him!"

"It took us ten hours to get the debris off of you and for the Pelicans to arrive," says Zeta. "He was long gone by then. Crushed spine, fractured skull and a piece of rebar through the chest. It hit his heart, Sir. It would have skewered your brain if he hadn't run to save you."

Wash can't help but cast aside his façade and cry. He sobs, shaken with grief and when Epsilon moves to comfort him, he screams, "DON'T TOUCH ME!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!"

His agents retreat to their seats to pull their safety bars over their chests as the Pelican takes off. There's nothing they can say. Nothing they can do. 

Except for Sigma who gives Wash a kiss on the cheek. Wash breaks into harder sobs and pulls his son against his aching chest. He hurts all over but it's nothing compared to the pain of losing an agent.

By the time news of Kann's death reaches the Pelican, Wash is already numb. He tries to cry for Kann like he did for Psi, but no tears come. 

Only rage.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	6. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is taken and everyone panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> Underage Sex and Rape
> 
> Abduction
> 
> Manipulation
> 
> Blood and Violence

  


  


That night, Wash shares a hospital room with Beta. All of his agents sleep there too, on their mobile cots. No one wants to be absent from their handler while he's hurt this bad.

Beta will be okay, but his recovery was set back. He has a pulmonary contusion (bruised lung) and his healing bullet wounds were aggravated. But he'll be okay.

The same can't be said for Kann or Psi. All of them grieve the loss, but like Wash does, Delta, Epsilon and Beta want revenge. They want it bad. Agent Maine disappeared again, without a trace. For all they know he's still on the _Staff of Charon_ , hiding out in a ventilation duct or storage room. They certainly hope not. He's as sadistic as he is deadly, and his method of dispatching Kann was a tribute to his love of violence. 

Wash kills people because it's his job. He has sex with his agents because he loves them and it's his job. But Maine is a monster. And Wash thinks he knows how to fight him. To kill a monster he might need one. So he decides that when he gets out of medical, he's going to look for the monster that might be on his side. 

He just has to keep it from the Chairman.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Birthdays come and go while Wash and Beta heal. Omicron and Omega are now fourteen, Epsilon and Zeta are twenty and Delta is twenty-five. This makes Wash think. He doesn't even know his own son's birthday.

It's not in his file that Wash received from the Counselor, but he has Delta do some digging.

Sigma was born on the Fourth of July, a little over ten years ago. His birthday is only a few months away. Wash has no idea what to get him, but he's more concerned about Agent Maine than he is about celebrations.

Delta says that celebrating life may help ease the pain of loss, but Wash doesn't believe him. He prefers to live in the now but plan for the future. But he's also a realist. While they're celebrating, their guards are down and they're more likely to die if attacked. Wash can't take any more death. He lost Psi twice and barely got to know Kann before he lost him. He doesn't want to lose any more agents.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash's paranoia is right, but it didn't pay off. Maine was still on the _Staff of Charon_. One day in training, Maine is suddenly there. Zeta, Epsilon, Delta and Phi immediately engage, but it's no use. Maine shoots all of them in their heads and chests.

And pink foam expands, hardening their armor and freezing them in their tracks. Zeta makes it farther than anyone, but a meter away from his target, he's in lockdown.

Wash is next. 

He takes cover, learning from his agents' mistakes and shoot at Maine with his rifle, but Maine is _too fast_! 

A speed enhancement unit. It has to be. The next thing Wash knows his visor is filled with pink and his armor freezes up. He feels a jostling as he's thrown, but he doesn't know where he's landed, just that it felt like more of an explosion than a hit.

But he's panicking. While in lockdown, his armor is harder than rock and will protect him. But Wash won't be there to protect Sigma.

He can hear the screams of, "Daddy! Help!" And his desperation and rage threaten to give him a heart attack as he tries futilely to break free of lockdown.

He can hear the spray as training room staff use a solution to dissolve the foam, and he's free within two minutes. But ten minutes had already passed and he's twelve minutes too late to save his son.

By then Sigma and Maine are long gone.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Maine flies the pelican into the night of space, his new young companion as silent as he is.

Sigma isn't looking for an opening. He knows he'll get it. There's a reason Maine used lockdown foam. He wants Sigma's brother agents alive. Most logically to become his own. Sigma doesn't know why Maine didn't use bullets on Wash. Maybe to make him suffer the loss of his son. Maybe he plans to use Wash as a chess piece. Whatever the case, Sigma doesn't feel threatened.

Maine wants Sigma to be his agent. That much is clear. Outside of the abduction itself, Maine hasn't threatened Sigma, never once pointing a blade or firearm at him. He did use lockdown foam on him once his safety bar was in place, but Sigma recognizes this as a method of bondage, not threatening.

Sigma knows he'll get his chance. Most likely the man will rape him, and coitus is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can be in. The Academy taught him patience. It also taught him how to break someone's ribcage just right to pierce the heart. He had to practice that for years to get flawless at it. But the first time won't be about finding his opening. The first time will be about pretending to be helpless. Sigma is confident that once Maine gets a taste of sex with him, he will want it more and more. He needs Maine to trust him, just like he'll pretend to trust Maine.

Sigma just hopes Wash understood what he meant when he screamed.

He didn't mean, "Daddy! Help!"

He meant, "Don't worry, Dad. Play along. I've got this."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash has been in the training room for hours after the forensic people searched for signs of Agent Maine's whereabouts. He isn't looking for clues though. He's venting his rage, taking out one hard light target after another. He's only recently been medically cleared for action and he needs to get back in shape. 

He needs his son back.

In the observation room, his agents watch and wait. Delta is still, only moving to follow Wash's movements with his eyes. Zeta is pacing quickly around the room, barely paying attention to his surroundings, like a bee going from one flower to the next and deciding not to land. Epsilon's pacing is different. It speaks of a calculating danger. His movements are smooth and confident and he goes back and forth at the window, like a caged tiger knowing it's too powerful to be beaten by its mocking observers. He bares his teeth, reminding Phi even more of a caged animal, and Phi sits quietly, looking back and forth between his brother agents in the room with him and his thoroughly enraged handler. Beta is sitting in a stupor, completely numb and unable to function. He was just getting some chow. He should have been there. He's not cleared for action but his absence and helplessness only serve to make him think of the potential: _If I would have been there, we wouldn't have lost Sigma_.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Phi asks nervously.

"Do you mean Washington or Sigma?" asks Delta, not looking at anything but Wash.

"I meant Wash. It's too late for Sigma," says Phi.

" _NO IT ISN'T!!! HOW DARE YOU?!!_ " screams Epsilon.

Zeta stops in his tracks, finally taking notice of the others.

Phi looks compassionately at Epsilon. "I just meant… Eddie, we know what Maine is like. We know how he killed Kann. We know what he did to the last Sigma and the FUÞARK agents. He's a monster, Eddie. If Sigma is still alive, he probably wishes he wasn't."

" _YOU BASTARD!!!_ " screams Epsilon.

Epsilon is on him in a flash, tackling Phi to the ground and punching him in the head until Beta and Zeta pry him off. Phi is stunned, but not quite unconscious. 

"Goddamnit, Epsilon!" says Beta. "Zeta, will you take Phillippe to medical?"

"Sure. I need a walk," says Zeta and he gathers Phi up in his arms, helping him stand and leading him out of the observation room.

Epsilon tries to spit at the door when they leave, but he's still wearing his helmet. He growls in frustration and takes off his helmet to clean it with wet wipes from the utility closet.

"I do not believe we need to fear for Sigma," says Delta. "Did you hear what he screamed as Maine took him?"

"Yeah, he was screaming for his father to come save him," says Epsilon bitterly. "But I _couldn't_. Wash couldn't either. We're a failure as parents."

"I do not believe that to be the case," says Delta. "Since when has Sigma ever needed saving?"

"SINCE HE WAS ABDUCTED BY A MASS MURDERING RAPIST!!!" shouts Epsilon.

Delta continues to speak calmly and only look at his handler. "Epsilon, Sigma is a super-soldier. He was armed when Maine took him. He has five armor enhancements. He was not forced. He went willingly."

"You _bastard_!! You're saying my son wants that sick freak?!"

"On the contrary, I am saying he attempted to feign helplessness to maintain an advantage," says Delta. "It is likely he is calculating the best opportunity to kill Agent Maine, knowing that Maine likely doesn't know how strong he is or about his additional armor enhancements. By pretending to need a parent's help, he is playing on his youth and stature to remain underestimated."

The room is quiet for a moment.

"You think it will work?" asks Beta suddenly.

"I think that Sigma has been trained as a super soldier since before he could walk. I think that he heals faster than the rest of us, has your strength, Zeta's speed, my intelligence and Epsilon's memory. He may even have the original Sigma's creativity. Psychologically speaking, him having the same call-sign as Maine's original Greek-lettered agent, may put Maine more at ease with him, causing Agent Maine to be more vulnerable. And as genuine and forthright as he is with us, I have no doubt that he was given extreme training in espionage and subterfuge. Gamma's deception, so to speak, although I do not believe Gamma was nearly as capable as Sigma."

"So you're saying he's like a one-man Meta," says Epsilon.

Delta finally makes eye contact. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In a genuinely surprising show of trust, Agent Maine takes off all of his armor once he has Sigma stripped and bound to his bed. He ravenously kisses the young boy and Sigma realizes he must have learned that the agent and handler need to orgasm at roughly the same time to activate programming. 

Either that, or Maine intends to take him as a lover. The enamored look in Maine's eyes speak volumes, pupils blown wide with arousal and eyebrows softened a bit in an uncharacteristic show of psychological empathy.

As Maine ruts against Sigma and kisses him fervently, Sigma realizes what Maine truly intends to do.

He wants to replace the original Sigma. He wants an ally. This is fortuitous to Sigma and he intends to take full advantage of that. But it takes time to build trust. And he needs Maine to trust him.

He isn't being untruthful when he kisses Maine back, returning his vigor in kind. Maine is an attractive man, scars and all. He doesn't talk, but his growls of arousal are seductive.

And he _is_ a _really_ good kisser. 

Sigma just has to out-seduce him. He moans and keens as Maine lathers his butthole with lotion and kisses and sucks on his neck, marking him with love bites. Sigma goes with it, using everything they taught him at the Academy and every trick Epsilon taught him for the bedroom. 

When Maine enters him, he realizes he's a _lot_ thicker than Wash is. If Sigma had to venture a guess, he'd say four inches of girth. Of course seeing it and feeling it inside him are two very different things and where he wasn't fazed before, now he's barely able to catch his breath, screaming and panting as Maine passionately ravages him.

Maine builds him up slowly, bringing him to climax after climax before coming into him on his third orgasm. The jism fills him so perfectly, and though Maine's orgasm doesn't last nearly as long as Wash's, Sigma could swear it's the same copious amount of come. 

Sigma would be lying if he said he didn't love sex with Maine. He'd also be lying if he said it wasn't his intentions to emasculate the man before killing him slowly. 

He knows fast and effective is the way to go, but he's seen the files. He knows what Maine does with people and he has no intentions of allowing Maine to survive by drawing out his death for the sake of his own pleasure.

For the meantime though, he makes the most of the massive cock that's starting to move within him.

Good. Maine isn't done yet. Sigma isn't done with him either.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's two weeks before Maine unchains Sigma for anything but the bathroom. He's been feeding Sigma on the bed, fucking him relentlessly and even massaging him to bring him non-sexual physical pleasure. 

So that's how it's going to be? Maine wants to do this old school. Sigma can manage that. He has a high fortitude for things like Stockholm Syndrome. The Academy trained him to fake it, and he's doing marvelously if he does say so himself. 

He can't say he won't miss the sex, but every waking moment is spent observing Maine and calculating. Now that Maine trusts him enough, all he needs is the right angle.

But Maine is a scrumptious treat and Sigma can't help but try to suck the large man's dick. It doesn't really fit in his mouth, but Maine _makes_ it fit, shoving past his teeth and stretching his throat. Sigma can't breath and Maine fucks his throat raw until Sigma passes out. He briefly wonders if his hunger for Maine has gotten him killed, death by huge cock.

Or technically, death by asphyxiation by huge cock. 

Whatever the case, he wakes up on the bed with a cold rag on his head. Maine isn't there, but he's left Sigma's armor and a note.

' _I'm sorry, beloved. I couldn't resist you. I've gone to get supplies and will be back in two hours. There's a snack for you in the fridge and a replica of my privates under the bed in case you need me before I get back._

_I love you, Σ_

_Sincerely, August_ ' 

Sigma knows better than to eat the food if he doesn't have to, but he tastes the rubber cock under the bed to test for poisons before roughly shoving it inside of him.

Two hours later when Maine comes back, Sigma is fucking himself on the large phallus and he smiles, knowing that the kid must really want him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


A month later, Maine lays on the floor, caressing his boyfriend and making love. He never sees it coming when his neck snaps. Or when his ribcage is broken, shoving two ribs into his heart. He doesn't see it coming when he's shot in the head until the clip is empty. And he doesn't see it coming when his head is removed from his body.

Sigma wasn't taking any chances.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	7. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma comes back after a stressful six weeks. 
> 
> Wash is disappointed to find out how Sigma felt for Maine, but he does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> Severe Underage Relationships And Sex

  


  


Wash is so relieved when he gets the message. His baby boy has been gone for nearly two months and there wasn't even a trace of him! Now he's on his way home, piloting a Pelican himself and keeping a steady stream of data running between his aircraft and the _Staff of Charon_.

The Chairman has sent a military escort to meet the Pelican and take Sigma aboard a Vulture gunship for the rest of the ride home. Sigma is after all, the most valuable commodity to Charon Industries in terms of personnel. Additionally, investigative teams have been sent to Maine's hideout on a base in deep space. They will be investigating the elimination of Agent Maine.

When the Vulture finally docks in the landing bay of the _Staff of Charon_ , Wash is waiting with his team. Beta is almost ready to start training again and everyone else is already in intense routines, Wash having become strict as ever in his son's absence.

The relief that Maine had been dealt with was significant, but it was miniscule compared to seeing his child again. When Sigma leaves the ship and takes off his helmet, he's smiling the biggest smile and runs to Wash who showers him with love and kisses, hugging him and sharing the moment with Epsilon, who is hugging and kissing just as much.

"Baby boy! I was so worried about you! I love you, Son! I love you so much! Are you hurt? Did that monster—"

"Daddy, I'm fine! I had to string him along for a while. I'm sorry I couldn't communicate with you but I needed him to think I was on his side. Daddy, did I do good?"

"You are _amazing_ , Jay!! I'm so proud of you!"

Epsilon is still kissing the side of Sigma's face when he whispers, "Did you miss us?"

"Like you'd never imagine," says Sigma. He ventures a full mouth kiss to Epsilon before turning his attention to Wash and making out with him fiercely. It's eight minutes later when they finally part.

"Son, are you still… in tact? He didn't hurt you?"

"It hurt sometimes, but he didn't cut anything off or leave any scars."

"Oh, thank God!!" says Wash, thoroughly relieved. He hugs his son close to his chest for a while before letting him greet his brother agents who give him encouragement, affection and love.

As addicted to Maine as Sigma was getting, this is something that could never be replaced. Maine could never be Wash and no amount of brother agents could ever replace his family.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


That night, Wash and Epsilon spend every moment with Sigma, cherishing their son and making sweet love to him. Wash is more gentle than ever at first, even when Sigma tells him to be rougher. But then Epsilon gives Sigma a wink and Sigma yells, "Fuck me, cockbite asscunt motherfucker!!" and spits in Wash's face.

Wash is completely stunned and Epsilon is laughing his ass off, giving his progeny two thumbs up.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, huh?" demands Wash. He smacks Sigma hard on the ass before yelling "DON'T CURSE!!"

Sigma grins at the manhandling. He doesn't even try to pretend he doesn't like it. Wash becomes furious in his motions and soon, Sigma is flooded with relief at the rough fucking of his handler. Wash doesn't stop for hours and Sigma could swear he's superhuman that way. The feel of Wash is different now after so long with Maine, but he could swear it's hotter than ever. His handler pushes all of his buttons in just the right way and Sigma is more sure than ever that they're a perfect match.

Before, he didn't have any comparison, but now, he knows for sure. He was made for Wash, and it almost seems like Wash was made for him.

For Wash, this was a long time coming. He treasures Sigma in so many ways, but a brutal fucking is what they both really need from each other right now. 

And they get it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Delta is smoking a cigarette. He's thinking of his lost brethren, his fallen handler and the nearly two months while they lost Sigma. It's hard to believe the kid actually made it back alive. He must have been more calculating and deceitful that Delta originally gave him credit for. But none of this seems to have scarred the child, nor does he seem traumatized. If anything, he's more confident, more affectionate and more in love with his family. Wash still isn't letting anyone else fuck him, but Sigma has taken to blowing his brother agents every chance he gets. After one particularly intense session with Delta, he says, "I could never do this with August."

"You mean Augustus Manning?"

"Yeah. We tried it once, but his was so thick, I couldn't breathe. I passed out and woke up with a love note on my pillow. Sometimes I miss him a little. He was really good in bed. But I missed oral sex. It's what I was trained for, and after that first time, we never did it again."

"Do you believe you loved him?"

"Not really. I compartmentalize really well. He was a monster and a target first and a bedmate second. But for six weeks I could have lost myself in the feelings. If I hadn't had a goal, I could've forgotten who I was. That was scarier than anything he did to me. That feeling that if he wasn't a complete psycho and all, I could have had a boyfriend. That's what he always called me in his notes anyways. He had scribbled handwriting, but it was all the verbal communication I had with anybody for six weeks."

"You miss him."

"I _don't_."

"You just said you do. And it is not necessarily a bad thing if you do. You have compassion and empathy. It is just one of the things that makes us human."

Sigma huffs. "You're right. I miss him a little. But I missed all of you so much more! And I don't think I've ever missed anyone like I missed Daddy."

"Do you think this was a valuable learning experience."

"I guess if it wasn't, then I'm not learning anything," says Sigma with a wry smile.

"What do you believe you learned?"

"That people are complicated. That love can be complicated. But after all that sex with August, I think I get what people mean when they say it's not all about the sex. Phallically, August was amazing. And he was a really good kisser. But it feels like Wash was made for me. There's all these nuances, little touches and details and all this stuff I used to take for granted. Daddy has all of those going for them and it seems like August was only hitting them haphazardly by accident. He didn't really get me. And being mute, he never read me stories or helped me with training. He could never say out loud that he loved me, even if he did write it in all of his notes. There's so much that was missing. Did I like the big dick? Hell yes. Was it worth it? Only to learn how good I have it just by having something to compare it to."

"You mean to say that Washington is superior to Maine?"

"In every way but one."

"I believe we know someone who could give you that one thing if our handler approves. Agent Florida is even larger than Agent Maine was and he would most certainly be willing to take you as a bedmate."

"Really?! You think so?! That'd be awesome."

"I will talk to Epsilon first and he can bring it up to Washington."

"Thanks Derek! You're the best!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Agent Florida can't believe his luck. When Epsilon and Wash showed up at his door holding Sigma by the hands and giving him the request, he thought for sure he was dreaming. Then Wash said he wasn't dreaming. It's something Sigma wants and Epsilon and Wash want Sigma to have it.

So Florida takes off his armor quickly as Sigma removes his and gets on Florida's bed. His mouth waters when he sees how big Florida is and the thing is _still growing_. Four and a half inch girth at fifteen inches is a whole lot of cock, but Sigma desperately wants it. He wants to prove to himself that Agent Maine was replaceable. He wants to prove to himself that another big dick can take his place. 

Florida preps him tenderly for an hour before starting to enter Sigma. He's careful to massage and never once pushes fast, even once he's halfway in and starts to move back and forth. Everything is slow and sensual and even though Sigma half wants the rough fuck, he's absolutely melting. No one's ever made love to him like this. 

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" asks Florida

"I'm doing great," says Sigma between heavy breaths. "You're so _big_. I thought I could take it rough but—"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"What?"

"If this is hurting you or is too much, I can stop. We can stop for good or just take a little break. This is all up to you, Sweetheart."

"No one's ever said that to me before," says Sigma.

Florida sighs, disappointed in Wash. "I'll have to have a talk with your fathers about that. In the meantime, we'll use traffic lights. Say 'red' when you want me to stop, 'yellow' when you want me to slow down and 'green' when you want me to go or speed up again."

"Okay. Green!"

"Thanks for the feedback, Sweetheart."

"Why do you keep calling me that."

"I like you a lot, but I can't call you 'son' like I do my other partners. I guess I could call you my sweet boy. Would you like that?"

"Yeah. Either way is fine. But seriously, green. Go for it."

"Patience, sweet boy."

"You know, my family calls me 'baby boy'."

"Do they now?" asks Florida with twinkling eyes as he starts to thrust. "That seems like a mighty fine nickname for an irresistible tyke like you. Okay, 'baby boy'. My sweet baby boy."

Sigma smiles and angles his hips better, greedily taking everything Florida is beginning to give him. "What do I call you?" Sigma asks between hitched breaths.

"Whatever you want," says Florida.

"Can I call you Butch?"

"Sure, baby boy. You could also call me 'Papa' since you already have a dad and a daddy."

"Okay, Papa."

Florida smiles mirthfully before pinching himself to make sure he's not dreaming.

They make slow love for three hours, during which time, Florida comes three times and Sigma comes eight times. The last time is incredible, Florida having worked Sigma open enough to start pounding him into the mattress and covering him with his muscular body as he's hugged against his new Papa's chest. Florida times it just right, starting to orgasm at the same time as Sigma and just like before and like Wash does, Florida takes a few minutes to finish, gently working in and out of Sigma's entrance the entire time. When they're both done, Florida says, "Can we lay like this for a while? I just enjoy being inside you."

"Sure, Papa. I'd really like that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"YOUR WHAT?!!!" demands Wash in his cabin.

"I'd like Agent Florida to become my boyfriend," says Sigma nervously. "It's not the same as our relationship and I don't obey him like I do you. And he's a handler and—"

"Are you serious or do you just want his cock?"

"Can't it be both?"

"Let him," says Epsilon. "Florida's never going to take you away from each other and you've been letting us sleep with him anyways. Make it special, dress Sigma up nice with me and let Butch take him on a date."

"Please?!" says Sigma.

Wash sighs. "I am going to hit you so hard for that later, Epsilon," says Wash. "Okay, if Butch wants to ask you out, I won't stop you from having an _approved_ boyfriend. But he has to ask you out. You can't ask him out. Seduce him all you like. Just keep in mind he has six sons and a husband who all have a higher claim to him than you."

"You guys have a higher claim to me," says Sigma. "I love you Daddy! Papa is only second best."

"Papa?!!" says Wash. "

"I think you're missing the point," says Epsilon to Wash. To Sigma he says, "What about me? I'm not second best?"

"You're in a different category because you're not a handler," says Sigma.

"You need someone to replace Maine, don't you?" says Wash, finally cluing in.

"Please?" says Sigma.

"Alright. I get it. Butch is a vast improvement—" starts Wash.

"—You have no idea—" says Sigma

"— _but_ I want you to understand that marriage is a sacred pact and that most people don't have sex with other partners. By all rights, North is his husband and you have to back off if he tells you to."

"I know, Daddy, sheesh."

"Good. As long as you understand."

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!!!" shouts Sigma and he showers his dads with kisses, hugging them tightly.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"A date?!" says North, completely floored.

"Yes," says Sigma, "I want to ask permission to date your husband."

"Are you asking him out?" asks North.

"No, but if it comes up, I need to know whether or not I can say 'yes'. Daddy says I can't ask him out, but I can 'yes' if he asks me out and you give your blessing."

North ruffles his hair. "Sure kiddo, I bet Butch would love that. I feel like there's a whole side of the story I'm not getting."

"My first dating relationship was fake. I had to trick August. I want to try out something real. And Butch and I are already sleeping together—"

"You're WHAT?!!!"

"I'm sorry… I thought you knew."

"I'm kidding. Of course I knew. Butch likes to brag. I tell you what kiddo, you are free to say 'yes' if he asks you out. Do you want to actually go on dates?"

"Yes, please," says Sigma.

"Then I have a plan. It will have to be tonight though."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Florida shows up at Wash's room in semi-formal attire looking thoroughly depressed. Wash lets him in without saying a word and motions for him to take a seat on the bed. Florida plops face down, sprawled across the bed, and Wash tries not to take notice of how good his ass looks in those slacks.

"David can we have a few beers together at the bar on level 37? I had plans, but North dumped me to have an impromptu training with all of our agents. We had opera tickets and everything."

"The Diva? The one tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'm sorry, opera is really not my thing," says Wash. "But I'll have a couple of beers with you. Why don't we chill in my room though. No need to go all the way to level 37 when I've got some beer in the fridge."

"Thanks, David."

"When's the opera? You could still go by yourself."

"For me, opera is all about the wooing. Without a romantic partner, I'm just not in the mood."

"I'm sure you could find someone."

"Well, the opera's not for two hours so I suppose someone could fall in my lap."

"Not while you're lying face down," says Wash gruffly.

Florida spins and looks Wash in his dilated eyes. "I thought you said you weren't interested in me."

"Butch… I'm not, okay, I'm just appreciating the view."

"But you like what you see?"

"I like it a lot. I still have boundaries though. You're my coworker. You're my friend. I don't want things to get weird. You wanna jerk it together sometime or have a threesome with one of our agents, that's fine, but your dick is going nowhere near my asshole."

"Ever been rimmed?" Florida says with an evil gleam in his eye.

" _No_ part of you is going near my asshole. I don't even let my agents do that."

"Exit only, I take it? Bummer."

"Now you sound like Beta. Let's just have a couple of beers while you decide what to do about those opera tickets."

They have a beer together and then two. Then Florida decides to take a leap and he kisses Wash on the hand. 

"Hey buddy, getting a little friendly there. Do I need to tie you up?"

"Would you?"

"Nothing's going to happen except you missing the opera. Butch, I'm serious, handjobs are okay. This affection thing though… it's really not."

"Alright, Sunshine," says Butch.

"Don't call me that."

"So handjobs are okay…? Why don't we—"

"I don't want you to ruin your suit. You still have time to go to the opera. Besides, you can be here when Epsilon and Sigma get back from training."

"I'd miss the opera to make love to our sweet baby boy!" says Florida.

"Yeah well, he's my baby boy. Not yours," says Wash. 

"Then what do I call him?" asks Florida, dumbfounded.

"I guess… 'baby boy' is alright."

"Can he call me 'Daddy'?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"Can he?"

"Make him happy enough and I'll say yes. For now it's 'Papa'."

"Okay," says Florida and he lets out a depressed sigh. "Thanks for everything. Sharing your family with me, being here for me when I'm blue. You're a real pal."

"I'm a mean sonofabitch."

"No, you're golden, just like your boys. So considerate, so trustworthy…"

"Florida, I'm not on the table. My son is and that should be enough."

"Boy, that kid sure does brighten my day."

"You're his godfather, you know that? If anything happens to me, all of my agents are yours and Justin's."

"Wow. I did not know that. Thank you, David."

"In fact, you have a lot in common," says Wash. "He's a fan of music too."

Florida brightens. "Do you think he likes opera?!"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Ah. Well, it wouldn't be what I'm looking for anyways. I want a romantic partner for the opera and not just a sexual one."

"So… you aren't even going to ask him?"

"Like you wouldn't shoot me where I stand. I'd have been taking him to the opera for every performance since I met him if I thought you'd be okay with me romancing your son."

"So all you need is my permission?" asks Wash. "You have it. Make him happy and don't get him pregnant."

Florida looks scared for a minute. "That's a possibility? Because I'm super fertile."

"No, you fucker! Of course he can't get pregnant. I was joking."

"Oh good. Well, I guess I could ask him. Does he have anything to wear?"

"I bought him a semi-formal suit just this morning. I thought it'd be perfect for his first date."

"Well, I'll be. What an amazing coincidence. I plan to take him on his first date."

"Good. I'll make sure he's ready in forty minutes. Why don't you go freshen up and give me time to get him dressed."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. Romancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma needs a new boyfriend. Florida is happy to fill Maine's shoes and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> Severe Underage relationship and sex.

  


  


When Florida returns to Wash's room, he's tidied up pretty nice and his hair is restyled. He's holding his hand behind his back until Wash and Epsilon show him Sigma. Sigma's dressed in a nice Navy blue suit and double breasted vest with a white button-up and baby blue tie and cumberbund. His wing-tipped shoes match his suit and he's wearing baby blue socks.

"You look amazing, Jason," says Florida as he pulls his hand from behind his back and shows Sigma the bouquet of flowers he got for him. 

Sigma says, "You look great too, Papa," smiling with lust in his eyes. He smells the flowers before turning to Wash.

"I'll put them in some water," says Epsilon. 

"Okay, photo time," says Wash. "Get ready for a couple of holograms. Stand together over here and Sigma put your arm around his waist, Butch, your arm on his back… no, Butch, behind his shoulder. There, perfect. Computer, take ten snapshot holograms in B4."

There are a series of flashing lights and Wash says, "Perfect. Sigma, give us a kiss before you go. Butch, behave yourself until you get back to your room. Have him home by breakfast."

"Yes, Sir!" says Butch excitedly.

Sigma gives Wash a deep sensual kiss and says, "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, baby boy. Go give Epsilon a kiss now."

While Epsilon hugs and kisses his son, Wash takes Butch aside. "Look, if it means that much to you, have him call you 'Daddy'. You are his godfather. I just don't want to be replaced."

"You _can't_ be replaced, David. Even if he wasn't brainwashed for you, no one could ever take your place in his heart."

"Thanks, buddy. Have a good time."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


They have box seats for the opera and Sigma leans against Florida's side until Florida finally decides to chance picking him up and setting him in his lap. Sigma leans back against his chest and Florida's strong arms wrap around him as they watch the Diva sing.

"Morte ai nostri nemici  
Morte ai nostri nemici

La tua guerra è persa  
Non puoi distruggere

Come la folgore dal cielo  
Entra la guerriera  
Sacrificare

Lotta è finita  
Guerriero è ferito"

"Are you enjoying the Opera so far?" whispers Florida in Sigma's ear.

"Yeah," whispers Sigma. "I love it as long as it's with you."

"We can come together anytime you want. Watch, the next ballad is my favorite."

"Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all."

"This is really good," whispers Sigma.

"I'm glad you like it," whispers Florida, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I love you, baby boy. My sweet baby boy."

Sigma's heart flutters and he turns to face Florida, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy."

The next kiss is the sweetest kiss Sigma has ever had.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When they get back to Florida's room, Sigma sits on the bed in his semi-formal wear while Florida opens up a bottle of champagne. There's a loud pop as the cork comes out, but Florida catches it deftly, making a show of it. 

Sigma giggles at the display, and Florida pours them two flutes. 

When he passes one to Sigma, Sigma doesn't bother to say he's not supposed to drink alcohol, but something tastes different about this champaign.

"Alcohol-free?" asks Sigma.

"Of course! I wouldn't give you alcohol. That's just immoral."

"You give me your dick," says Sigma.

"What can I say. I'm not perfect. You, on the other hand, are the epitome of perfection. Let's clink glasses, I have a toast."

Sigma leans forward and raises his glass.

"To love and new beginnings. May our first date be merry with many more to come!"

"Cheers!" says Sigma clinking his glass with Florida's.

"Cheers," says Florida mirthfully. They wrap their arms around each other's to drink and soon they've had three flutes of alcohol-free champaign.

"I feel kind of funny," says Sigma. 

"That's just the aphros. They put artificial aphrodisiacs in the champaign to balance out it being alcohol-free. Do you feel good?"

"Yeah. A little fuzzy but good. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby boy. Now why don't you pull your pants and underwear down to your knees and turn over. I want to make love to you in our suits."

"Yes, Daddy," says Sigma and he fumbles his belt for a second before completing his task and turning over to reveal his pale, pert buttocks. 

"God, you're beautiful," says Florida as he unfastens his pants and pulls out his huge cock and balls. "You said you like lotion more than oil?"

"Yes please. It reminds me of my late boyfriend."

Florida is sad for a moment before he returns his thoughts to the present. Wash had explained to him about Sigma's relationship with Maine. It's a tragedy, but Sigma was a perfect soldier in the end and Florida is happy to be Sigma's first real boyfriend, if the boy decides that's what he wants.

Florida gets the lotion and slicks Sigma up really well, working him open with his hands for half an hour before slicking his cock up with lotion, climbing on top of the child and pressing between his buttocks until he enters him. 

Their shouts of joy and ecstasy can be heard in the corridor for hours, and in the end, Sigma positions himself on Florida's chest, resting there like the child he is with his face in the crook of Florida's neck. Florida's button-up is unbuttoned at the top and his tie is loose, giving Sigma the access to kiss his neck as Florida moans. They fall asleep with each other, still in their suits and Sigma wakes up in the night and kisses Florida awake. 

"What is it, sweet boy?" mumbles Florida as he wakes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asks Sigma.

"I would be honored," says Florida. "Would you like to shower with me?"

"Let's just lay like this for a while. I want to do it again before we shower."

This time, they take their clothes off, shedding the rumpled and wrinkled suits and laying together naked. Florida gives Sigma a full body massage with the lotion and makes love to him sweetly, making the most of their body contact and making Sigma's toes curl with delight. 

Four hours later, it's almost time for breakfast and Florida carries Sigma to the shower where they both bathe each other and fuck again in the shower, Sigma's legs wrapped around Florida's waist and Florida's strong arms holding Sigma against his chest.

When they get out of the shower, Florida dresses Sigma in a pair of Chi's footie pajamas and walks him to Wash's door.

"You're almost late," accuses Wash.

"But we aren't," says Florida cheerfully. 

"I had so much fun, Daddy!" Sigma says to Wash. "I want to do it again tomorrow night!"

"The opera shows all week," says Florida. "May I have him for the next five days?"

"Did he say 'yes'?" asks Wash, looking at Sigma.

"YES!!"

"I'm proud of you, Son. And happy for the both of you. Butch, since you're my son's first real boyfriend, I feel like I should welcome you to the family properly. How about we have a couple of beers while Jay goes to have breakfast with his brothers."

"That sounds lovely," says Florida. He kisses Sigma in the doorway and goes into the room with Wash as Sigma scampers off at full speed to meet his brothers in the cafeteria and tell them the good news.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Wash licks and sucks on Florida's massive cock as he slowly masturbates him. Florida can't get enough of those calloused hands and rough velvety tongue. They go on like this for a couple of hours, doing body shots and jerking each other off. Wash isn't used to debasing himself, but he'll do it for Florida because he reciprocates and he's another handler, just like Wash. Wash's equal. 

Wash licks and sucks the come from Florida's dickhead, swallowing the gushing jism with a newfound hunger for it, and soon they kiss. It's not something Wash wanted, not something he planned, but once Florida's lips are on his and his tongue in his mouth, he sucks eagerly, climbing into Florida's lap and making out with him for an hour. They're both ready to come again and Florida lays Wash face down on the bed to blow his load over Wash's asscheeks and lick up the copious amount of come.

When they shower together, they wash themselves off, kissing in intervals and smiling at each other.

"Is affection okay now?" asks Florida.

"Maybe," says Wash. "I didn't mean to be affectionate today, I just wanted to jerk you off. Now though, I want you. We're both tops so I don't know how it will work, but I'm glad now that I'm sharing Jay with you. I know you must make him very happy."

"I do my best."

"And that OT3 I said would never happen… maybe it will. If Justin wants to."

"You're not concerned about cheating on your agents?"

"If they're getting fucked by you, I don't see how me doing the same will be cheating."

"So you want to bottom for me?"

Wash uncharacteristically blushes.

"I don't know," says Wash. "I've never done it before. Maybe just with the head at first. We can discuss it with Justin."

"Okay, Stud. Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Butch… thanks for everything."

"Thank _you_ for everything."

They kiss again, Wash mauling Florida's mouth as Florida kisses back urgently.

"We gotta stop," says Wash. "We'll miss lunch."

"Well, we can't have that. Just a quickie first?"

"Just the head," says Wash.

They end up spending another two hours and Florida makes it way past the head, bringing gentle ecstasy to his partner and fucking his brains out. When they're done, they have another beer together and Wash says, "That's what I've been doing to my agents for all these years? That was amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it," says Florida. "Now, how about a late lunch?"

"You're on," says Wash.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morte ai Nostri Nemici  
> Carolina's Theme/ Extraction  
> Red Versus Blue  
> Jeff Williams
> 
> Mirror Mirror  
> Weiss Scheme's theme/White Trailer  
> RWBY  
> Jeff Williams


	9. The Big One-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma's bithday comes around and he couldn't be happier with his first party ever.

  


  


Sigma's eleventh birthday comes before he's ready for it. He's never celebrated his birthday before. He never even knew when it was. But now he's nervous. His family wants to throw a party for him. He's never even been to a party before. How is he supposed to behave at a party?

To make things worse, he's going to be the center of attention. He's told they wanted to surprise him originally, but Epsilon and Wash were worried he'd be overwhelmed. 

He has a wonderful family and perfect handler and a great boyfriend. All of the remaining Freelancers and Greek-lettered agents will be there and while he enjoys them all in small groups, he's not sure how to split his attention between all of them at once. 

Wash and Florida start his day with the compound fucking of a lifetime, both kissing him and massaging him all over before entering him at the same time. They're both way above average and Sigma can't believe they both fit, but it turns out perfect and they make him orgasm again and again before finding their own release and starting the whole process again. Sigma's never known this kind of happiness before, the attentions of his handler and his boyfriend making him feel more loved than ever. 

They bathe him gently in the shower as if revering him, and Sigma soaks up the love like a sponge.

"Did you have fun this morning, sweet baby boy?" asks Florida mirthfully.

"Yeah. We should do that every day!" says Sigma.

"Only for special occasions, Champ," says Wash. "It won't be special if we do it all the time."

"It's special every time I'm with you," says Sigma. 

"Thanks, Son. Butch, you want to do the honors while I check with Justin about the presents?"

"Certainly," says Florida and he picks Sigma up and holds him to his chest, supporting his bum and sliding his oversized cock into Sigma earning him a scream of pleasure and moans of ecstasy. He gently bounces Sigma as Sigma holds tight to his neck and kisses it. 

Wash watches for a brief moment before kissing both of their necks and masturbating himself lazily for a moment. Then he gets out of the shower and dries off, disappearing out of the room with a final, "I love you both. Happy birthday, Son."

Florida loves the feel of his baby boy's silken ass clenching and squeezing on his girth and the moans the boy makes as he slides his entire length inside to pump him full of come. They're both panting and huffing when Florida finally finishes coming a couple of minutes later and Florida kisses Sigma paternally and gently. Sigma kisses back enthusiastically and says, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby boy. Let's get cleaned up again and go have breakfast. Delta took over one of the stalls in the cafeteria to make us pancakes, sausage, bacon, French toast, omelettes and cinnamon rolls."

"That sounds _great_!" says Sigma.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


They dress in their armor, leaving their helmets off but carrying them with them. Florida's got Sigma's empty hand in his, and leads him down the corridors to the cafeteria, smiling the whole way. Wash may be all about his own pleasure, but Florida's pleased when he pleases his partner. It makes Florida truly happy that Sigma enjoyed their morning activities, and he feels satisfied that he did a good job pleasing his young boyfriend.

When they get to the cafeteria, Sigma runs to his peers first, greeting Chi, Xi, Omega and Omicron with hugs and kisses and telling them how great a morning he had. Then Beta sweeps him off his feet to kiss him fervently before setting him down for Phi, Delta and Zeta to hug him and kiss his head. Zeta ruffles his hair and they all tell him 'happy birthday'. 

Breastfast is fantastic and soon everyone's full. Beta ate so much he has to stave off a food coma and Delta ate much more than normal, calculating the exercise he'll need to do to maintain his physique after such a copious breakfast. 

They decide to have cake later in the day since so many of the agents didn't save room for dessert. To avoid putting off the festivities, they all meet in Wash's room for Sigma to open presents.

Beta gives him a rubber piece with the exact dimensions and form as his genitals.

"I may not have permission to fuck you," says Beta, "but with this you can still have the pleasure of my cock inside you." Sigma kisses the head of the gift before kissing Beta.

Wash whapps Beta upside the head, but that's okay. To Beta it was worth it. 

Next, Florida gives him his present. It's a collection of cetapod stuffies, memory foam stuffed animals in all the shapes and sizes of all the whales and dolphins of Earth. They're even to scale with each other, the dolphins being hand sized and the blue whale being humongous. 

"Thanks, Daddy!" Sigma exclaims. "I've never had stuffed animals before!"

"You're very welcome, sweet baby boy! We want you to have every comfort in the world."

Next he gets a joint present from North and his agents. It's a medium sized box with green and purple wrapping paper. When Sigma opens it, he screams in delight.

"EEEEEEEEE!!! A PlayStation 5000! These things have twelve player settings!"

"Just wait until you see our gifts," says Omicron. All his brother agents got him games to go with the console. He opens each gift with growing excitement before kissing all of his brother agents and hugging them tightly. 

His next present is from Florida's agents. Gift certificates for all the best toy stores. With these he can spend 10,000 credits without spending a cent. He says it's perfect and gives them hugs and kisses.

Epsilon goes next, a set of buildable 3D models. They're for every standard flight vehicle in the UNSC. They're pretty old fashioned, but Epsilon thinks having a craft to work with his hands might be fun. Sigma says it's great, but for his next birthday he wants a buildable warthog he can start driving. Epsilon laughs and tells him, maybe in a few years.

Finally, Delta gives him an unexpected gift. Six bottles of medications.

"They're aphrodisiacs and sexual performance enhancements. As you know from my file, I am a qualified psychiatric doctor. You have a one year prescription for each pill and I can renew it every year. This way, you'll have the same sexual enhancements as the Freelancers and an extra dopamine boost that heightens sensation."

Sigma makes out with Delta for a good ten minutes before separating. "Thank you, big bro!"

"I am here to assist."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


That afternoon, there is a variety of cakes and confections. Ice cream cakes, traditional cakes, cupcakes, even wedding cake. 

When Sigma makes his wish it's a secret or it wouldn't come true. But he's delighted when right before his eyes, it does.

Wash is giving Sigma a birthday kiss and turns around to face Florida. Normally, Butch is a good four inches taller than him, at six-foot-five, but in this moment he's considerably shorter and Wash has to look down. He sees Agent North Dakota next to Florida, both kneeling on one knee and holding a small box out together. The box is open and has a ring in it, a solid gold band with a considerably sized diamond on it.

"David," says Florida as Wash starts to tear up. "Will you marry us?"

Sigma is on the edge of his seat (literally, and about to fall to the floor). Wash looks to Epsilon who nods vigorously and to Sigma whose excitement is explosive. Wash nods silently for a moment before saying, "I will marry you. Now enough mush! Get up and kiss me like the men you are!"

North goes first, crashing his lips against Wash's. It's their first kiss and it's perfect. North tastes really good. _Really good!_ Then Florida kisses him and it's the most dominant kiss Wash has ever had, making him melt where he stands. Then, their agents are cheering and even the Counselor and Chairman are there clapping.

The Counselor walks up to the happy trio and says, "Congratulations. This was foreseen a long time ago. You may feel you have more agents you can handle, but I assure you that between the three of you, you can handle two more." He hands Agent Washington two manila envelopes, and Wash tears into them quickly. This time, nothing is hidden. The genetic progenitors of the agents are clearly stated. He has two more sons! One with Florida and one with North Dakota. Their pictures in their files are beautiful and they're both Sigma's age. "Unlike most agents, these two have been prepped to have three handlers. I'm sure the three of you will love them. They were made for you, after all."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asks North Dakota after seeing the files. 

"I assure you, this is not a joke," says the Chairman. "This is an experiment. These agents are as capable as Sigma and will be joining you on missions. How your unit performs will determine a basis for future handler and agent pairings. Good luck." The Chairman abruptly leaves, and the Counselor nods his goodbyes. 

Then from behind them a small voice says, "Dads?"

They turn to see two agents, clearly Wash's kids from appearance alone, with traits of their other fathers visible. Sigma is the first to react, embracing both new agents at once with tears in his eyes.

He always was one to have contingencies. It seems like his backup birthday wish came true as well.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Arriving back in Valhalla is quite an experience. Both Grey Base and Indigo Base have been added to, large sections of bunkers available in the basement. Square-footage-wise, the bases were doubled in size. The bunkers even have bedrooms made to accommodate the entire family, all three Freelancers and all seventeen agents, with a large mattress on a single platform with room for them all.

Tau and Rho are confused by the family dynamic at first, but quickly bond with their handlers and fellow agents. Their fathers bed them together and Sigma plays with them all the time. They play video games, they turn training exercises into games and even sex, making up a guess-the-dick game involving sex, blindfolds and stealth.

No one could be happier than Wash. 

This is the best happily ever after he could have possibly imagined.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



End file.
